Teen Charmed
by frozen-fear
Summary: a fictional story, showing the life of the Charmed ones (Prue, PIper, Phoebe) as they were teens, Prue is age 17, PIper 16 and Phoebe 15. They face their first demon, and normal teen problems, along with those which wouldn't happen so often.
1. Default Chapter

****

TEEN CHARMED

'Monday morning...great another week of loneliness and humiliation' Piper thought to herself as she changed into her comfiest clothes and went downstairs for breakfast.  
"Phoebe dear, are you not having breakfast?" Grams asked her youngest granddaughter as she heard her heading out of the front door.  
"I'll stop by the shop on the way" Phoebe called as she left the manor and went to find Craig, her friend, who wished he was more than that.  
She ran two blocks, and there he was waiting for her, as he said he would be. She walked casually up to him, and kissed him on the cheek. He is 18, three years older than her, but Phoebe admires the anger in him, and the risks he takes.  
"Thought you'd bail out" He said, so obviously flirting with her.  
"Never" she said, as Craig pulled her closer to him.  
"So where do you want to go today?" Phoebe asked him and they both laughed. Phoebe looked into his eyes and she felt the sense of danger, which gave her the drive in her live.  
"Anywhere as long as we're together" He said, making Phoebe cringe.  
"You know they are the worst lines which exist!" She joked as he pretended to look offended.  
Phoebe pulled herself away from him, but took his hand and they walked down the street, turning the corner so that they were hidden from any unwanted passers-by.  
"Now lets get down to business" He said, pulling out two bottles of vodka and handing one to phoebe. Phoebe took a mouthful and shuddered.  
  
"Bye grams" Prue shouted as she opened the manor door.  
"I thought i was taking you and Piper to school this morning?" Grams asked.  
"Oh, i kinda arranged for Andy to pick me up" Prue said, her face lighting up when she mentioned his name.  
"well there is no use in me only taking Piper...would you be a dear and ask Andy if he could take Piper too?" Grams asked  
"But me and Andy need some alone time!" Prue insisted.  
"Oh for goodness sake Prue, its only one journey!" Grams exclaimed.  
"Fine!" Prue said, storming out to Andy's car, giving him a kiss through the window, and asking him if Piper could get a lift too.  
"Sure" Andy said, getting a stern look from Prue.  
"Bye Piper!" Grams shouted after her as Piper trudged up to Andy's car, looking thoroughly miserable.  
"Sorry" Prue whispered to Andy as he set off driving  
"Its fine, theres no point in your Grams going out aswell as me, Anyway Pipers alright its just Phoebe you have to look out for!" Andy said laughing.  
"Hey!" Prue said, playfully hitting Andy on the leg.  
  
"D'ya mind if we meet up with some of my friends?" Craig asked as him and Phoebe struggled down the alleyway.  
"But...it was meant to be...just us" Phoebe stuttered, staggering al over the place with a half drunken bottle of vodka in her hand.  
"We don't have to, i just thought you could meet them, you'd get on well" He said, eyeing Phoebe up and down.  
"Why do you do that?" Phoebe asked.  
"Do what?" He said, confused.  
"look at me as though I'm some sort of desirable item?" Phoebe laughed at her own words.  
"Because you are...to me" He said, becoming serious, despite all his drinking.  
"Why? I'm what...two?,three? years younger then you, you could have any girl you wanted." She said, complimenting him.  
"Not true... I want you" he said, stopping still as Phoebe stopped with him.  
"Well...you have me" She said, laughing giddily.  
"Yeh, but you're only mine because you're drunk...you don't mean it....that should bother me, but it doesn't" He said, walking up to Phoebe and pulling her towards him, so she could feel his breath on her neck.  
She looked up into his face, the world spinning around her, and before long she wasn't even aware she was passionately kissing him, as he pushed her against the fence she felt her vision fade, and all she could here was his breath on her chest, as if it was keeping her alive aswell...  
  
"Okay Piper, you can go now!" Prue said, annoyed as they stopped in the school car park.  
"Thanks" Piper mumbled to Andy as she got out, and went to find one of her very few friends.  
"You don't need to be so harsh" Andy said, as Piper shut the door and Prue turned to him.  
"I know its not her fault, but i just feel she gets in the way." Prue admitted, ashamedly.  
"Yeh, nevermind that now" Andy said, leaning over to Prue and looking into her piercing blue eyes. Prue leaned over to him too...this was so familiar, she was actually getting quite sick of the same old things, nothing exciting never happened anymore, the spark in her relationship had died for her...yet Andy still seemed content. They kissed for a few moments but then Prue drew away.  
"Come on, we'll be late for class" She said, hoping it was a good enough excuse.  
"When have you ever cared about that" Andy said, laughing but he got out of the car all the same and they walked into school, holding hands-as usual.  
  
"Phoebe" Craig said, as he shook her, trying to wake her up.  
Phoebe slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't aware of her surroundings, and her head was pounding.  
"Are you okay?" Craig asked, helping Phoebe to sit up.  
"Yeh, what happened?" She asked, trying to figure out where she was.  
"You must have fallen unconcious, we were kissing and then you collapsed, probably too much to drink" He explained.  
Phoebe suddenly realised she was still in the alley that her and Craig had stopped in, only she couldn't remember why they had stopped, or what had hapened after that.  
"What time is it?" Phoebe asked, hoping school had finished, and she could go home and sleep off the drink.  
"twelve thirty" Craig replied  
"Dam, i really need to sleep. I've never done this even when i have drunk this much before" Phoebe said, confused.  
"Maybe you drank it too fast?" Craig said, shiftily.  
"Yeh maybe, what happened after we stopped, i can't remember?" Phoebe asked, hoping to fill in her memory.  
"Well we kissed, i already told you tat, and then you fainted i helped you to the ground, and watched over you untill i could bring you round" He said, not quite convincingly, but Phoebe was too exhausted to realise and she lay back down on the ground, wishing she was at home in her bed...suddenly being here, with him didn't seem like such a good idea.  
"I need to get home" Phoebe said panicking.  
"But you're parents will flip, and i'm not being dragged into this!" Craig said, walking away from Phoebe.  
"You won't be, just get me to my street, and then i'll say i was sick at school so Andy gave me a ride back and i should probably just get some rest. I really need a bed." Phoebe moaned, still not fully concious.  
  
"One more street" Craig said, as Phoebes feet dragged along the floor. He found himself thinking 'was it worth this?' but he shook that thought away, thinking 'yes, of corse it was'.  
Phoebe moaned and lost her balance, Craig caught her and she became more aware of her surroundings again.  
"Come on Phoebe, you have to come around, otherwise your parents will realise you have been drinking!" Craig said. "Okay, i think I've walked you far enough, your house is just down the street, meet me tomorrow, this time at school" He said, kissing her one last time, then leaving go of her and walking in the opposite direction.  
"Grams is gonna be p*****" Phoebe mumbled to herself.  
  
Prue laughed as Andy tucked her hair behind her ear.  
"Meet you after class, by your locker?" Andy asked, kissing Prue again, before she could answer.  
"Okay" She said, grabbing her bag and playfully twirling her hair. Andy could hardly keep his eyes off her.  
Prue turned the corner to go to her Maths class when she nearly walked into someone.  
She had never seen this guy around school before, he looked as though he was the same year as her 'must be new' she thought to herself. He didn't say anything, so they both looked at eachother for a few seconds then she broke the awkward silence.  
"Hi, I'm Prue" She said, still twirling a strand of her hair slowly around her finger.  
"I know who you are" The guy said with a smile. "I saw you with that guy...you don't seem to happy, seems to me like you're being forced into a relationship you don't want" He said mysteriously, but smiling cheekily.  
"I love him" Prue said, but she didn't know if she meant it or not.  
"Sure" The guy said casually. "Whatever you want to believe, but some day you'll break his heart, isn't it better to be sooner rather than later? But I best be going, don't want to be late for class" He said, as he walked off, leaving Prue feeling completely confused.  
She walked into class, and went to sit by her friend, Katy.  
"You met the new guy?" Katy asked.  
"Yeh, I think" Prue said, still confused.  
"Kinda hot ain't he?" Katy said, giggling.  
"Yeh" Prue said casually, but her mind was somewhere else.  
  
"Phoebe?" Grams said, as she answered the door of the manor.  
Phoebe moaned.  
"Phoebe, have you been drinking?!" Grams asked, rhetorically.  
"No" Phoebe insisted.  
"Phoebe i can smell it on you! Its one thing doing it outside of school hours, but skipping school aswell...well i suppose thats what you did, cause i have no idea how you could get away with this in class" Grams said, as Phoebe made to step inside.  
"I just need my bed!" Phoebe insisted again.  
"Phoebe, have you been taking drugs?" Grams asked again, this time her expression growing concerned.  
"no!" Pheobe said, attempting to climb the stairs.  
"We'll talk about this later!" Grams called up to her as she continued stumbling up the stairs.  


Prue walked up to her locker, and Andy was waiting there 'always there before me' she thought to herself.

"Hey" Andy said, holding Prue and kissing her.

"Hey to you too" Prue replied, as he let go f her and she opened her locker. There was a little note inside 'funny' she thought 'I don't remember that being there' She picked it up and read it

Prue,

If you are bored with him, like I think you are, and you need excitement, meet me outside Smileys at 7 tonight.

Jason.

"What's the note?" Andy asked as Prue folded it up and stored it away in her pocket.

"Just some class notes Helen gave me" Prue lied. "Come on, let's go to the cafeteria." And her and Andy walked off.

Phoebe woke up, he head banging and her ears ringing.

"woah" She said, sitting up and trying to get her eyes into focus. The clock read 11::1166.

"Huh?" Phoebe said confused and shaking her head. Finally she could make out the time was 1:16 PM and she walked slowly into the bathroom, feeling completely sick.

Grams could here Phoebe upstairs, so she went to find out what happened. She got to Phoebe's room but she wasn't in there, then she heard Phoebe being sic kin the bathroom. She knocked on the door and entered.

Phoebe looked up at Grams. Grams shuddered 'how could my little girl do this to herself?' she thought, although technically Phoebe wasn't her little girl.

Half an hour later and Phoebe stopped being sick. Grams helped her to the kitchen so she could get some water and maybe have some food.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Grams asked, now giving Phoebe a stern look.

"I just had a little drink on the way to school" Phoebe lied.

"Phoebe, what happened up there was more than a little drink, I think you should see a doctor, drugs can seriously harm you" Grams said concerned.

"I didn't take drugs!" Phoebe insisted, on what she thought was the truth.

"And I suppose you didn't skip school either?" Grams asked sarcastically.

"Okay I did skip school, but you don't know what it's like for me, I'm useless in class, I don't know anything and teachers always find a reason to pick on ME" Phoebe said, hoping her Grams wouldn't be too hard on her.

"You still have to try!" Grams said, stroking Phoebe's hair.

"I'm sorry" Phoebe replied as she burst into tears.

"Shhhhh" Grams soothed. "But its not just drink that's done this to you, I know you can handle your drink more than most!" Grams said, half laughing.

"I swear, I didn't take drugs!" Phoebe said, believing she didn't

"Well were you alone or with someone who could have slipped drugs into your drink?" Grams asked.

Phoebe's face turned pale 'he wouldn't do that' she thought.

"I was alone" Phoebe said, until she found out the truth, Grams didn't need to know anything else.

Piper entered the classroom quietly. But everyone still noticed her. They all started laughing, and whispering behind their hands.

Kaycee, her best friend, waved her over to an empty seat and Piper sat down.

Kaycee could see hoe hurt Piper looked.

"Don't worry, they welcomed me like that too" Kaycee said, half laughing.

"Why can't they just accept people for who they are?" Piper asked, her anger rising up inside her.

"Because they're evil, they get pleasure from other peoples pain...your pain, to be exact." Kaycee said. "Show them it doesn't bother you, and they'll give up" She continued.

"But it does bother me" Piper exclaimed, 'so now I have to be someone I'm not' Piper thought to herself as everyone fell silent, and the teacher entered.

Lunch was over, and Prue made her way to her next class, arranging to meet Andy outside school so he could drive her home.

She went and sat beside Katy. Katy was laughing at someone next to her...Prue suddenly realised it was the new guy. He smiled at Prue and she forced a smile back.

"What's his name?" She whispered to Katy

"Jason, why?" Katy replied as she watched him talking to the people infront.

"Just wondered" Prue replied.

"He makes friends so easily" Katy said, admiring him.

"Yeh, I think he's kinda creepy though" Prue thought out loud.

"Why?" Katy asked, looking hurt. "Just because I get along with him?" she continued "You're always jealous when you're not centre of attention" She finished, slumping into her chair and starting to talk to Jason again.

"But I am centre of attention; his anyway" Prue said under her breath.

Whilst Jason and Katy talked all the way through class, Prue actually did some work for a change. But all the time, she could feel his eyes on her. 'I might take a leaf out of Pipers book, and be school nerd if he keeps on looking at me' She thought to herself. Class finally finished, and she walked to her last lesson of the day. She felt someone come up behind her, but she didn't turn round. 

"See you tonight?" Jason whispered into her ear.

Prue looked around and found herself caught in his warmth.

"Maybe" She said, regretting it afterwards 'now I'm provoking him!' she thought to herself.

'Finally, the end of the day' Piper thought as she walked out of school. Grams as waiting to pick her up.

"Where's Prue?" Gams asked.

"I think shes going wit Andy." pier replied, it was always so predictable.

"Phoebe is seriously ill, can you look after her while I go out?" Grams said, scanning the area for Prue.

"What's happened?" Piper asked, worried.

"She skipped school and drank to much, but I don't think she just drank, I think she took drugs as well." Grams explained quickly.

"Phoebe's stupid, but shes not that stupid" piper said, hoping she was right.

"She insisted she hadn't taken anything, but this isn't just drink" Grams replied.

"I'll drop you at home, so you can let Prue in when she gets back, and look after Phoebe, is that alright?" Grams explained as she pulled up to the manor.

"Yeh, okay" Piper replied, walking into the manor with Grams.

"Bye sweetie" Grams said, kissing Piper on the cheek and leaving to get back into the car.

"Phoebe" piper shouted.

"I'm in the lounge" Phoebes voice replied.

piper entered the lounge and sat down next to Phoebe.

"Grams said you've taken drugs" piper said...subtlety wasn't her strong point.

"I haven't, honestly" Phoebe insisted, getting tired of no-one believing her.

Piper could here the truth in her voice "Okay" she replied.

Andy and Prue pulled up outside the manor.

"So do you wanna do something tonight?" Andy asked Prue, trying to make his voice sound sexy.

"I can't tonight, sorry" Prue said, still not sure if she was going to go to meet Jason.

"Oh" Andy replied. 

"Sorry" Prue repeated.

"We could always make up for it now?" Andy suggested, smiling cheekily at Prue.

Prue forced a smile back at him "Yeh, you wanna come inside?" She asked.

"Yup" Andy said, eagerly. They both got out of the car and Prue opened the manor door. 

"I'm home" Prue shouted, then she led Andy up to her room.

As soon as Prue shut her door, Andy pulled her closer to him again.

"Prue, you would tell me if you were bored of us…right?" Andy asked.

"Yeh, why do you say that...are you bored of us?" Prue asked.

"No, is just something this guy at school said to me when I told him how long we'd been together. he said 'do you not get bored of eachother, I mean there would be no suprises and no excitement' it just made me think he knew something" Andy explained quickly, feeling as though if he said it as fast as he could, it wouldn't sound so bad.

"Who said that?" Prue asked, already knowing the answer.

"This new guy...Jason, I think his name is." Andy said, casually.

"Oh, right, well ignore him, he doesn't know what he's on about" Prue lied. For the first time in ages, it was Prue who went to kiss Andy first. 

"I'm just going to go and check on Prue" Piper said to Phoebe, as she climbed the stairs. She got to Prue bedroom, knocked and walked straight in. She realised this was a big mistake, as she saw Prue and Andy in bed, Prue had her back to Piper, but Andy saw her. 

"Sorry I thought you were alone" Piper mumbled as she went to leave.

"Piper! God, I have no privacy in this house ever!" Prue ranted.

"Sorry" Piper repeated as she shut the door behind her.

Prue got out of bed and re-dressed. 

"She didn't mean to" Andy defended as he could see how p***** Prue was as Piper. "Don't let her spoil our fun" Andy said, laughing a little.

"I no she didn't mean to, but I'm sick of her getting in the way!" Prue said angrily "And I think our 'fun' is already spoiled" She continued.

Andy laughed as he got out of Prues bed, and wrapped his arms around her. Prue tried to pull away, but he held her tighter.

"Don't" Prue protested as he finally loosened his grip.

"Come on, relax, it doesn't matter if she caught us, she could probably guess what we did up here anyway" Andy said.

"Yeh, but if Grams finds out, she still thinks of me as her little girl!" Prue said, realising she must sound so cranky.

"Prue, you're seventeen...you're of age she can't do anything" Andy said, still laughing at Prue.

"She can still be angry!" Prue said, now laughing herself. "Look, I think you should go, I'll see you at school tomorrow" She looked at Andy and realised how much she would hurt him if she told him there relationship wasn't great anymore.

"One last kiss?" he said playfully.

"Fine" Prue said, kissing him. 

Phoebe heard Prue coming down the stairs. 

"Bye" Prue said as she watched Andy walk down the steps, and into his car. He waved and drove off.

"Look, I'm really sorry Prue" Piper began.

"Yeh" Prue said, still angry with her.

"Why, what you do?" Phoebe asked, looking excited 'finally its not me who's screwed up' she thought.

"Nothing" Prue said, giving Piper a stern look.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe said, realising what Piper had done. "You didn't!" She continued, now laughing hysterically.

"Phoebe, shut up!" Prue said, now feeling anger rising at Phoebe.

"Okay so she walked in on me and Andy having sex, it's not like you're a virgin!" Prue said, shoving past Piper and storming into the kitchen.

"Actually, I am" Phoebe said, proudly.

"Yeh, right" Prue said, laughing at the thought.

"really, I am!" Phoebe insisted "but if you want to think of me as a slut, then that's fine!" Phoebe said, now getting angry at Prue. 

Prue was back upstairs in her bedroom, and Grams had only just come back. 'its 6:20' Prue thought 'should I stay or should I go?' She considered 'well the worst that could happen with me going, is Andy finding out I went to meet another guy, or the guy abducting me or something stupid, but that only happens in movies' Prue thought, laughing. She got up off her bed and went into her wardrobe 'I want an outfit that doesn't make me look like I've made an effort, but still makes me look flattering' she thought.

She chose a pair of flared jeans, with studs travelling up them and a black strappy top which revealed more cleavage than she wanted. She checked her reflection in the mirror 'that's okay' she thought to herself as she grabbed her handbag and went downstairs.

"Grams I'm going out" she shouted as she got to the front door "I'll be back before 11" And with that she ran out of the manor and down the street.

It was 6:50 and Prue had only one more street to walk down. She suddenly thought to herself 'why am I doing this? I love Andy, I should have at least told him where I was and why I am here!' she panicked. She could see the figure of Jason waiting outside Smileys. He saw her and smiled to himself. 'No turning back now' she thought so she walked confidently up to him.

"Wow" He said, making Prue blush.

'Lucky it's dark' she thought as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Why did you want me here?" She asked, feeling very self-conscious as she saw his eyes flicker to every part of her body.

"Because you're the one every guy at school talks about, and I figured you might want some excitement." He said, laughing at his words.

"I have enough excitement in my life thanks" She replied, not wanting to lead him on.

He laughed at her "No you don't, I've seen the way you are with Andy, that's not excitement and you know it" He said, making Prue feel nervous 'what exactly doe she mean by excitement?' she thought

"Look I shouldn't be here, I should be with Andy" Prue said, at the mention of his name she felt guilty.

"You wouldn't have come if you didn't want to" Jason said, walking closer to her.

"I came to find out what exactly it is that you want from me" Prue insisted.

"I think you know that already. You must be cold, let's go somewhere warmer" He said, leading her back down the street she had came from.

"Your friend Katy seems to think you're jealous of me talking to her." Jason said, as if everyone desired him.

" No, more like I'm suspicious of who you are…and what you want" Prue said, voicing her concerns.

"I've told you, I want you, and you already know I'm Jason." Jason said, smirking as Prue cringed at the words 'I want you'

"Well now I know, I think you should just walk me home and then leave me alone." Prue said, now feeling sick.

"I can't leave you alone" Jason said, as he pulled Prue closer to him, so that both of them stopped in the middle of the street.

"Well you're gonna have to" Prue said, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"How can you think that you can just be so desirable and have no one want you?" He asked, bringing his mouth closer to hers. Prue leaned back but he continued to move closer. She had no choice. She lifted up her hand and slapped him. He let go of her and cupped his cheek.

"jeez woman, you're violent!" He said as Prue scowled at him.

"Sorry" She said sarcastically, and walked off.

"Where did you go? Andy called" Grams said when Prue got home.

"I just went out for a walk…to clear my head" Prue lied.

"Okay, well Andy wants you to phone him back" Grams said, walking out of the entrance hall and into the kitchen.

Prue ran upstairs into her Grams room and picked up the phone. She dialled Andy's number and waited for him to answer. 

"Hello?" Andy said as he picked up the phone.

"Hey Andy, it's Prue" Prue said, hoping he wasn't going to ask her where she had been.

"Oh, hey" Andy replied "I tried ringing you half an hour ago, but your Grams said you were out…where were you?" He asked.

"Oh, I was just…um…taking a walk, you know to clear my head" Prue lied

"Okay. Well I was wondering if you wanted me to give ya a ride to school tomorrow, or whatever"

"Yeh okay, but Grams will probably ask if Piper can come too" Prue moaned.

"That's okay, we can't really do anything whilst I'm driving anyway, normal time then?" He asked.

"Yeh" Prue replied.

"Bye then" Andy said

"Bye" said Prue, getting ready to put the phone down

"Love you" Andy said finally.

"Yeh you too" Prue replied, rolling her eyes. They both hung up and Prue went into her bedroom.

Phoebe looked at her cell phone it read '3 missed calls' Phoebe wondered who would have rang her

Missed call 1: Craig 

Missed call 2: Helen

Missed call 3: Craig

Her cell started to ring and she answered it 

"Hello" She said, walking out of the living room where her Grams sat watching her

"Hey Phoebe, it's Craig" Came Craig's voice.

"This isn't a good time" Phoebe replied in a whisper.

"I jus' wondered if you're okay?" Craig said, despite Phoebe's hushing.

"I'm fine, listen I have to go, I'll see you at school tomorrow" Phoebe replied now walking up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Fine" Craig replied and hung up.

'Cranky' Phoebe thought to herself. She brushed her teeth, got undressed and climbed into bed. 'How can I have been so ill over my usual intake of drink?' She thought as she went to sleep. She was then hit with a premonition, but she thought it was a dream: She hit a fence as her vision went in and out of focus, someone's hands were caressing her body her eyes were closed but she still moved. Her clothes were being pulled off her, no one but her and this person, but she couldn't see his face. The premonition ended and Phoebe sat up, this dream was the one which she had felt had happened. 'it's just a dream' She thought to herself and she rolled over and fell back to sleep.

"Prue, you're gonna be late for school!" Grams shouted up to Prue. Prue woke up 'I better not see Jason today' she thought as she got dressed, she chose Andy's favourite outfit of hers, hoping it would make him want her even more, meaning he wouldn't let anyone else talk to her, meaning she wouldn't have to talk to Jason. She ran downstairs.

"Have any of you seen my cell phone?" She called, now panicking "Andy will be here any moment!" She continued ranting until Piper finally found her cell under Phoebes jacket.

"Prue can you and Andy take Piper again, I have to go to the doctors" Grams asked.

"Yeh whatever, as long as she doesn't bother us" Prue replied…she knew this was going to happen.

Andy's car beeped as he pulled up. Prue walked out of the manor, closely followed by Piper. When Andy saw her, he smiled 'How can I have managed to get her?' he thought to himself. Prue and Piper both got into the car and grams waved them off.

"You look great" Andy said to Prue. Prue smiled.

"Of course" She said, laughing.

Piper was sick of them, she was sick of being treated like a five year old and she was sick of being the polite, quiet geek everyone thought her to be.

"No you don't, you look like a stereotypical popular girl who wants to tease guys, and make her boyfriend drool all over her." Piper said, knowing this was harsh but she was sick of the way Prue treated her.

"Shut up" Prue said, as Andy looked shocked, he had never heard a mean word come out of Pipers mouth.

"No, I'm sick of everyone treating me like I don't matter, I'm still human, and I still have feelings, just like you" Piper shouted, and as Andy pulled up in the parking lot, she stormed out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

"woah" Andy said, looking at Prue.

Prue didn't know what to say, or how to feel she just sat there. "I suppose I ain't all that nice to her" She managed to say.

Andy laughed "You practically tell her shes not wanted whenever you see her!" Andy exclaimed, but when he saw the look on Prue's face he added "Well, sometimes anyway".

Prue got out of the car and walked into school, not speaking another word to him.

"Thanks for the ride" Phoebe shouted as her and Helen got out of the car.

"So where were you yesterday?" Helen asked as her mom drove off.

"I was sick" Phoebe lied.

"Yeh right Phoebe!" Helen said, as Phoebe was still pondering over the premonition(what she thought was a dream) she had had last night.

"Fine, I was with Craig, and then I swear I was sick. According to him I drank too much, but I only drank the amount I usually do, and I collapsed!" Phoebe explained in a hurry. "Grams was p***** at me" She added. 

"I'm not surprised" Helen replied "Did Craig not like stop you from drinking?" She continued.

"I don't know, I can't remember anything from when we stopped in the alley…I have no idea what happened!" Phoebe said, starting to worry again.

"You didn't…you know" Helen asked, horror stricken.

"I don't know, I don't think Craig would have taken advantage of me…"Phoebe pondered.

"Why not? Phoebe it's common knowledge that he wants you!" Helen said worried.

"Yeh, but he wouldn't" Phoebe replied.

"Let's hope he wouldn't!" Helen said as they entered school just as the bell rang.

"See ya later" Helen called as Phoebe walked to class, still thinking about Craig.

Piper was still fuming when she entered class. She sat on her own at the back. She got bored of everyone talking so she started drawing pictures on her jeans. Rick, the most popular and annoying boy in her class, was watching her. 

"Hey look everyone, Piper styles her jeans with stupid pictures!" He shouted so the whole class could hear. They all jeered at Piper. Piper decided to ignore them. But Rick came up to her, looking over her shoulder at what she'd drawn.

"Ha!" He burst out "She draws pictures of being popular…I suppose that's your dream isn't it? Only we all know that's never going to happen!" He shouted, so everyone else laughed. Piper was sick of this, she was sick of them all.

"Actually no" She said. "Why should I care what other people think of me? If they don't except me for who I am, then who gives a s***!" And with that, Piper did something she'd never done before, she walked out of class and didn't return.

Rick watched her, stunned.

Prue stood by her locker through at break, she didn't want to find Andy, and she definitely didn't want to see Jason. Two girls came up to her, linking arms.

"Hey Prue, what's wrong?" They asked, looking concerned, Prue was never unhappy at school.

"Hey Claire, hey Natasha, nothings wrong" Prue replied, not looking at them.

"Are you coming to cheerleader practise tonight?" Natasha asked.

"Yeh, I never miss them" Prue said, smiling.

"Great, see ya there then" And they walked off talking. 'Why am I letting Jason and Andy get to me?' Prue suddenly thought, so she walked off to go and find Katy.

Phoebe dropped her schoolbooks halfway down the corridor. "Hey babe" Said a familiar voice as she bent down to pick them up. Phoebe looked up and saw Craig's eyes staring back at her.

"Hey" Phoebe replied, trying to act normal. "Listen Craig, what happened after we stopped in the alley yesterday?" She asked, trying not to look so nervous. 

"Like I said, you fell unconscious so I helped you to the floor, and waited for you to wake up" Craig said convincingly. "Why, what do you think happened?" He said, just to make sure she didn't remember.

"Nothing, I jus' couldn't remember" Phoebe said, hoping he was telling the truth.

"Where should I meet you at lunch?" Craig asked, looking hopeful.

"I'm meeting Helen in the cafeteria so I'll see you there aswell." Phoebe said, still trying to act normal.

"Okay" Craig replied as he picked up the rest of Phoebe's books, handed them to her and walked off.

Piper was walking along the corridor, trying to find Kaycee when she saw Prue walking up to her. She pretended she hadn't seen her, and continued walking.

"Piper" Prue called. Piper looked up, she couldn't exactly avoid Prue.

"You must want to say something a lot, cause you usually wouldn't be seen dead with me at school!" Piper said, making Prue realise just how bad Piper felt.

"I just wanted to apologise" Prue started, looking down at the ground. "piper I'm really sorry, I don't mean to be so nasty with you…I just am." She finished.

"Fine" Piper replied "Well if that's all, then you don't want to ruin your reputation by staying near me" Piper said, she knew Prue didn't really want to be there.

"Piper, you're my sister, I'll stay near you even if it ruins my reputation" Prue said, trying to reassure Piper.

"Well I am going now anyway, so there's no point in staying with me" Piper said, right now she didn't want to be near Prue.

"Bye then" Prue said, as Piper started walking off.

Prue turned around and saw Jason walking towards her. She ran to catch up with Piper.

"Actually, you know I think I'll walk with you…if that's okay?" Prue said, hoping Jason wouldn't talk to her whilst she was with other people.

"Fine" Piper replied and they both walked off, heading for the cafeteria.

Jason followed Prue and the other girl into the cafeteria, and watched as Prue walked off, leaving the other girl sat on her own. He decided to go and talk to her.

"Hey, I'm Jason" He said, as Piper looked up.

"hi" Piper replied.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Piper." She said, wondering what this guy wanted.

"So how do you know Prue?" Jason asked her as she started fiddling with her hair.

"Shes my sister" Piper said unenthusiastically. "Why?" She added.

"I just want to get to know her better, if you understand me" He said, laughing a little.

"She has a boyfriend already" Piper said so he didn't think she was thick.

"I know that" He replied "But doesn't mean to say she can't like me better…if you get my drift." Jason replied.

"She likes him a lot" Piper replied.

"How do you know?" Jason asked.

"Well if you sleep with someone…like loads then it tends to mean you like them" Piper said, getting annoyed at this random guy. "Look, don't try and steal Prue off of Andy, he's a nice guy, he deserves her" Piper explained.

"And I don't?" Jason asked

"No" piper replied, just to get him to go away.

"Well it's been great talking to you, very informative" Jason said and he left Piper's table, leaving her on her own again.

  
Phoebe rushed up to Helen in the cafeteria.

"Listen, can we go somewhere else?" Phoebe asked her.

"Why?" Helen said.

"Cause I told Craig we'd be in here, and I don't want to talk to him" Phoebe said.

"Too late" Helen replied, nodding in the direction of Craig.

"Oh Great" Phoebe replied, becoming continuously nervous.

"Hey Phoebe, Helen" Craig said, eyeing Phoebe up and down.

"Where are your mates??" Helen asked Craig.

"They went to the shop" Craig replied, still looking at Phoebe in her tight top and fitted jeans, which made her curves noticeable.

Helen scowled at him, but he didn't notice…he was too occupied with Phoebe's figure. He stepped up closer to them both, but Helen stepped back, Phoebe stayed still.

"Do you want to get a table?" Helen asked Craig, as he finally drew his eyes away from Phoebe.

"Okay" He said, smiling at them both and walking off.

"Phoebe, you're completely leading him on, when he walked closer to us, you stayed there, next time move away or he may well take advantage…if he ain't already" Helen said, Phoebe stayed quiet.

Prue looked around the cafeteria and saw Katy and Andy having lunch. 'Great' she thought. She purposely walked over to the other side of the room, and sat down with Claire and Natasha.

"Du you guys mind if I sit here?" She asked.

"No" Claire said.

"Why aren't you with Andy like you usually are?" Natasha asked curiously.

"I wanted a change" Prue lied, really she couldn't face seeing him, him kissing her, she was sick of her relationship, and Jason knew it.

"cool" Claire said, offering Prue a chip.

"No thanks, I ain't hungry" Prue said.

Craig had finally left, leaving Phoebe and her body alone. 

"He really wants you" Helen was saying to her.

"Yeh, well he can't have me" Phoebe replied.

"Come on, let's go wait outside class" Phoebe said, as she collected hers, Katy's and Craig's trays up.

Suddenly she was hit by an overwhelming feeling, the room went out of focus, and then it disappeared. _Instead she saw a girl, about her age, a guys hands caressing her body_…she realised this is what she had dreamt last night…_the guy pulled off her clothes and tied her to the fence. She could tell the girl was swaying between consciousness and unconsciousness as the guy started undressing himself. He was gentle with the girl, but he kept feeling her, and when the girl became aware of what was happening, she struggled, but fell unconscious_….then Phoebe saw total black, and suddenly the cafeteria came back into focus, and Phoebe was aware of a sharp pain on her back.

"Phoebe" Helens voice called.

Phoebe managed to strain her eyes and everything came into focus.

"Phoebe, what happened?" Helen asked, Phoebe could feel half the people in the café watching her. 

"I don't know" She replied. "I think I fainted" She said, trying to get up. She saw Prue coming up to her.

"Are you okay?" Prue asked.

"Come on, you best go home, you aren't well." Prue said, helping Phoebe to her feet.

Andy looked over at Prue.

"I'll take you, if you want" He said casually.

"Thanks" Prue replied as she, Andy and Phoebe left to go to the manor.

Grams was making decadence cake when she thought she heard something come from the living room. 'demon' she whispered to herself. She gradually walked into the living room, but noting was in there.

"Come out from hiding, show your face, whatever lurks upon this room, shall now appear in it's space" Grams said, making sure any hidden demon wasn't going to jump out on her. She sat down on the sofa 'I can't keep doing this whole witch thing for my whole life' she thought. But she was suddenly hit by a powerful premonition.

__

A pregnant girl, giving birth on this sofa…but her face was hidden, and as the baby came out, a teenage boy shimmered in, taking the baby, and getting it to use it's powers on the babies mother.

Grams came out of her premonition and shuddered. It had to be one of her girls who was the mom, who else would give birth on this exact sofa, in this house. She ran up the stairs, and called the ghost of Patty, the girls mother into the attic.

"I'm telling you Patty, it has to be one of your girls" Grams said after she had explained about the premonition.

"Who do you think it is?" Patty asked.

"Well I doubt its Piper…unless what I saw will happen in a year or two. And I don't think Andy's a demon…if only I could have seen the demon's face!" Grams cursed.

"Well there isn't much you can do without telling them how you know one will be pregnant, and then they find out they're witches." Patty explained.

"Okay, I'll call you if I find out anything else." Grams said, blowing out the candle so that Patty's ghost disappeared.

Grams then went downstairs and continued her decadence cake.

"So what happened Phoebe?" Andy asked as he drove Phoebe and Prue home.

"I think I must have fainted" Phoebe lied, 'I'm not gonna tell anyone about my dream/vision thing' she thought to herself.

They pulled up outside the manor and Prue helped Phoebe out.

"You go back to school Andy, I'm gonna stay home and look after Phoebe" Prue said, as Andy took her hand.

"I'm sorry about this morning" he whispered in her ear.

"It's fine." Prue said quickly.

Andy kissed her through the window and Prue helped Phoebe up the steps and into the manor.

"Grams" Prue shouted when her and Phoebe got inside.

Grams left the kitchen and went into the hall to see why Prue was home.

"What happened?" She said, seeing the state Phoebe was in.

"I fainted in the cafeteria" Phoebe explained.

"Wh…Why?" She asked, praying Phoebe wasn't pregnant.

"I don't know, one minute I was collecting dinner trays from our table, and the next I couldn't see anything and I was plunged into a kind of vision dream thing" Phoebe said, deciding she could tell Prue and Grams.

"A vision?" Grams asked "But that's not possible" She finished.

"What? Some people get visions don't they?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes…but…never mind, what was your vision of?" Grams asked, confused.

"I can't remember, but I came out of it lying on the cafeteria floor" Phoebe complained.

"Okay, well you go and get some rest, I'm just going upstairs" Grams explained.

Grams ran up to the attic and lit her candles, she called Patty and she materialised infront of her.

"Patty" Grams started hurriedly. "Phoebe had a premonition" She finished.

"But…but we bound their powers before I died!" Patty said horror stricken.

"Well the premonitions seem to be fighting through that." Grams said.

"But if they find out they're witches, then they'll want their powers, and they definitely aren't ready for them yet" Patty said looking concerned.

"I know, but they can't find out if we don't tell them…there must be a reason why her premonitions are happening, it must have to tell her something desperately to be able to fight the binding spell" Grams said

"I have to go, Prue and Phoebe are downstairs, I'll talk to you later" She said, and blew out the candle. Patty vanished and Grams went downstairs, into the living room, where Phoebe lay resting.

Prue, I'm going to take you back to school, I'll look after Phoebe, okay?" Grams asked rhetorically.

"Okay" Prue replied as she grabbed her denim jacket and walked out of the door with Grams.

"Will you be okay on your own for a while Phoebe?" She asked as she left.

"I'll be fine" Phoebe said, trying to convince herself.

Piper was halfway through her Chemistry work, when she could feel someone watching her. She looked up and saw Danny quickly look down at his work. 'Okay' she thought and continued with her work. After class she stayed behind to ask about the homework. She wondered how Phoebe was now, after what had happened in the cafeteria. As she was walking down the corridor, she walked straight into Rick. 

"Sorry" She mumbled as she bent down to pick up their books.

"Stupid b****" He said, as he grabbed his books off her and stalked off.

"Don't let him bother you" Said a voice from behind her. She looked around and saw Danny looking at her again.

"I don't" Piper replied. Danny laughed.

"Of course you do, that's why you're so quiet and so…afraid" He said, making Piper glare at him.

"I'm not afraid!" She said, raising her voice.

"Okay" He said scared of upsetting her. "I don't know why they can't except people for who they are though, I mean you could be a really nice person if he knew you, but he judges everyone on appearances" Danny explained as Piper began to walk off. He followed her.

"What do you want?" Piper asked, wondering why anyone would want to talk to her.

"To let you know that it's okay to be who you are" He said. Piper laughed in disbelief.

"Yeh right" She replied looking up at him.

"Really. I was watching you in Chemistry, you were just doing you're work, and I realised you're just like anyone of us" He said, thinking this would make her feel better.

"Thanks, great to know I'm normal" Piper replied sarcastically. He laughed.

"I didn't say normal" He laughed again.

"You know, you're just digging yourself into a deeper hole" Piper told him.

"I'll go then shall I?" He replied, but carried on walking with her.

"You do that" Piper said, turning the corner and standing still outside her classroom.

Prue got back to school for last period-History. She went and sat next to Katy, at the back of class.

"How's Phoebe?" Katy asked, turning away from the person on the other side of her 'great, Jason' Prue thought.

"She'll be okay" Prue replied, she really didn't want to talk to Katy.

"How come you weren't with us at lunch?" Katy asked.

"I…um…had to talk to Natasha about practise tonight" Prue lied.

"Yeh, Andy said it was cause you were p***** with us" Katy blurted.

"Why would I be?" Prue asked, playing dumb.

"Cause he said something to you in the car and I said you always want to be centre of attention presumably." Katy finished.

"I'm not that pathetic" Prue said, 'Okay so I didn't want to talk to Katy cause she slagged me off, but I don't want to be with Andy cause he makes me feel sick now' She thought to herself, feeling thoroughly guilty.

Prue was trying to concentrate but she couldn't keep her focus on what the teacher was saying. She kept thinking about last night, and what would have happened if she hadn't slapped Jason.

Katy passed her a note, looking completely annoyed and whispered "From Jason" 

Prue opened the note and read

Prue,

I know you aren't happy with him and I'm going to do anything I can to make you be happy with me. Just think what could have happened last night, you know you wanted it really. I can wait as long as it takes.

Jason

Prue's stomach went. She felt so sick. She leant over Katy and whispered to Jason 

"I am happy" before she threw the note back at him, and smiled at Katy.

"Sorry, I'm not trying to be centre of attention, he's all yours" Prue said as she slouched back in her chair and thought about Andy.

Phoebe was lying on the sofa as she heard her phone ring. She rushed up from the sofa and answered it. It was Craig.

"Phoebe" he said

"oh, hi" Phoebe replied.

"I heard what happened at lunch, are you okay?" Craig said, sounding actually worried.

"I'll be fine" Phoebe said.

"Good" Craig replied. "Will you be alright to come out with me Helen and Josh tonight?" he added.

"I should be" Phoebe said. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"The movies" Craig replied.

"Okay, can you pick me up though?" Phoebe asked, knowing he'd say yes.

"Yeh, is half 6 okay?" he asked.

"That's fine" Phoebe replied.

"See you then" Craig said, hanging up. As soon as Phoebe put her phone down, Grams opened the manor door.

Piper could feel Danny watching her during her last lesson aswell. At least she could talk to Kaycee this time.

"Piper, I don't know if you'd noticed, but that guy is watching you" Kaycee said laughing.

"I no" Piper replied casually. Kaycee laughed again.

Rick got up out of his seat and walked slowly down the isle towards Piper. When he got near her, he apparently tripped over the table leg, and the can of coke he had in his hand went flying all over Piper.

"Oops, sorry" He said in a sarcastic, patronising manor.

Piper looked at the hate in his eyes and thought 'why do they do this to people like me?' Before running off, crying. Kaycee ran after her, and Danny scowled at Rick.

"I didn't mean to" Rick insisted to the teacher.

"Get back to work" The teacher shouted to the class as his eyes fell back on the books he was marking.

Rick and all his mates sniggered, all but Danny.

Piper ran all the way home and slammed the front door behind her. She ran upstairs to her bedroom before anyone noticed her and lay crying on her bed for half an hour.

Prue forgot about cheerleading practise and asked Andy for a lift home. When they got to the manor Prue got out and thanked him.

"Am I not coming in?" Andy asked cheekily.

"You can if you want" Prue replied reluctantly.

"Thanks" Andy said, opening his door and getting out himself. He took Prue's hand and they entered the manor together. Andy led the way upstairs this time and shut Prue's door behind them. Prue sat down on her bed and Andy sat next to her.

"What's wrong with you today?" He asked Prue concerned.

"Nothing" Prue lied, turning to look at Andy. Andy leant forward and kissed her. They kissed for what seemed like ages and then there was a knock on Prue's door. It was Grams.

"Sorry" She said, as Prue broke away from Andy.

"It's fine" Prue said to her, actually relieved.

"Prue, I need your help in the kitchen" Grams lied, she didn't want Prue to be seeing anyone, not after her vision.

"Oh, Can it wait?" Prue asked hoping she said 'no'

"Well, not really" Grams said.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute then" Prue said, as Grams shut the door and went downstairs.

"Sorry but we'll have to continue this another time" Prue said to Andy.

"Okay…tomorrow?" Andy asked eagerly.

"Maybe" Prue said, as they both walked downstairs, and Prue saw him out. She then entered the kitchen and looked around, everything seemed under control, why would her Grams need help? 

"What do you want me to do?" Prue asked, sitting down at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Prue, I'm really sorry, but I don't want you bringing Andy back for a while, or you going to his" She blurted out, hoping Prue wouldn't ask why.

"Why?" Prue said, although she wasn't really bothered.

"I can't explain but I don't want you being so…close…to him, if you understand me" She said, trying to word it as best as possible.

"Okay" Prue said, confused.

"And…um…could you do this for me?" Grams said, holding out a pregnancy test.

"Oh my god!" Prue said "You think I'm pregnant?" She added.

"It's just a precaution" Grams said, trying to explain.

"Fine" Prue said, taking the test off her Grams and going upstairs. 'Now I think about it, my period is late' Prue thought.

Piper now sat on her bed, the whole of her wardrobe surrounding her. She held a pair of scissors in her hand. One by one she cut up her items of clothing repeating each time "This is a part of the old me, who no one likes" Her face was streaked with tears and her hands shaky as she cut up each garment.

Prue was about to enter the bathroom when she heard Piper crying. She gently knocked on her door and entered.

"Go away" Piper shouted through coughs and sobs. Prue ignored her, and went to sit beside her, folding the clothes that hadn't been shredded, and placing them on the floor.

"Piper, why are you doing this?" Prue asked, putting an arm around Piper's shoulders. Piper shrugged her off her, and replied "This is a part of the old me, who no one likes" 

"People do like you" Prue protested.

"No, they don't. You haven't seen how people are at school, you don't realise how much you and everyone else upset me" Piper said, more tears streaming down her face. "I would give anything to be like you Prue" She added, making Prue feel guilty.

"My life isn't that great you know" Prue replied. "Always having to live up to peoples expectations, always having to be nice to everyone, just to stay popular. Guys turning their heads to look at me, I don't actually want that!" Prue said, she too started to cry.

"Prue, at least guys want you, at least people like you, you know there is actually nothing wrong with your life, you may not feel it, but you are so lucky!" Piper wailed. Prue didn't know what to say, 'maybe I am being selfish' she thought. 'Andy loves me, Jason wants me, I have loads of friends…but yet I'm still not happy' Prue felt so guilty. She took the scissors off Piper and placed them on the floor, she then put her arms around her and they sat there in silence for ages.

"Grams, I'm going out" Phoebe called at half six.

"Will you be alright darling?" Grams asked looking concerned.

"I should be" Phoebe replied, grabbing her jacket and leaving the manor. Craig was waiting for her in his car.

"You okay?" He asked as she got in and he started to drive off.

"Fine" Phoebe replied. "Are we meeting Helen and Josh there?" She asked.

"Yeh, I think so" Craig replied. They didn't talk much for the rest of the journey, then they pulled up outside the movie theatre. Helen and josh were stood outside waiting for them. The both got out of the car and went to meet them. Helen linked arms with Phoebe whispering "you're journey okay?" 

Phoebe knew what she meant and replied "He didn't do anything if that's what you mean" They all entered the building and paid for their tickets.

They were a little late, so the previews had already started and so they sat down, Phoebe next to Craig and Helen.

"I think you need some more clothes" Prue said, laughing through her tears as she and Piper stood up, looking at the bits of torn clothing all over her bed.

"Yeh" Piper managed to say.

"Do you want to go to the mall? I could get Andy to take us" Prue said, hoping this would cheer Piper up.

"Okay" She replied.

"I'll go and ring him, and then I need the toilet but the shops are open late tonight anyway" Prue said, heading for her Grams' room.

She dialled Andy's number and waited. 

"Hello?" Andy's father said when he answered the phone.

"Hey, it's Prue, is Andy there?" She asked.

"Hold on a second" His father said as he covered the phone and shouted for Andy.

"Hey" Andy said

"Hey, I was wondering could you take me and Piper to the mall now?" Prue asked.

"Yeh, I think so, why?" Andy said curiously.

"Cause Piper needs some more clothes, she kinda shredded hers, I think it's a statement that she doesn't want to be the person she is" Prue explained quickly.

"Okay, well I'll be there in 10minutes" He said, and then hung up.

Prue went back into Piper's room and looked for where she had placed her pregnancy test. She entered the bathroom and thought 'well here goes' to herself.

A minute later Prue was nervously awaiting her result. 'I don't want to look at it. I can't. I don't think I'm pregnant…but I could be' Prue thought as she stood be the sink waiting for a sign. She looked at the pregnancy test instructions. They read 'if two blue lines appears after a minute, your pregnant, if only one appears, you aren't' Prue looked down at the test…

Halfway through the film and Phoebe was growing increasingly uncomfortable. Beside her she could hear Helen and Josh making out. She could feel Craig's eyes watching her. 'I thought he came to watch a film' she thought to herself. She continued to stare at the screen, but she wasn't really listening to the film. She kept thinking about her vision. She then felt Craig place his hand on her bare leg, just above her knee. She pretended she hadn't noticed in the hope that he would remove it-no such luck. He decided, seen as she didn't do anything, that he would move it up her leg. 'What a s*** time to be wearing a skirt' Phoebe thought, now taking hold of his hand and placing it on his leg. 

"Sorry" He whispered in her ear, and he put his arm around her. "You're just too tempting" he added.

Phoebe looked at him and scowled. She climbed over Helen, and Josh whispering "I'm going to the toilet"

Prue walked downstairs with the pregnancy test in her hand. She then walked into the kitchen and handed it to Grams.

"Negative, oh thank God!" Grams said as she pulled Prue into a tight hug.

"Andy is picking me and Piper up in a minute, cause we are going to the mall" Prue said, hoping she wouldn't mind if they were going with Piper too.

"Come straight back home after" Grams said, looking sternly at Prue.

"We will" Prue said, as outside the manor Andy's car horn beeped.

"Come on Piper, Andy's here" Prue shouted up to Piper. Piper ran down the stairs, grabbed her coat and her and Prue left the manor.

Phoebe ran into the toilet, her heart beating so fast…'how can I refuse him, without offending him?' Phoebe thought. 'I still want us to be friends'. The door opened and Craig walked in, Phoebe didn't notice him because her back was to the door so he quietly walked over and whispered "we're alone now" into her ear. Phoebe turned around, and tried to walk towards the door but Craig stood in her way, his hand against the wall, trapping Phoebe.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked.

"I thought you might want to spend some time alone with me" Craig said smiling.

"I want to watch the film" Phoebe insisted.

"You can see it again some other time," Craig said still smiling.

"Craig, what do you really want from me?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"I don't want anything from you, I just want you" He said, leaning in closer to her.

"I don't want you in that way, you know that" Phoebe said, pushing him away.

"Of course you do, Phoebe, you wouldn't act the way you do around me if you didn't" Craig insisted

"I act normal around you, I act like I would with anyone else" Phoebe explained.

"Are you not even curious?" He asked, but before se could answer, he pressed his body against hers and kissed her. Phoebe tried to pull away, but she just fell against the wall, his arms blocking either side of her. She moved her head sideways so that she broke the kiss.

"Stop" She shouted as she struggled against him, but he started to kiss her neck, pressing her closer against the wall and at that moment, she knew he was going to rape her, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. But then the door of the toilet opened and Helen walked in, Josh waiting outside. 

"What the hell!" Helen shouted, which startled Craig. He broke away from Phoebe and she ran over to Helen.

"This isn't what it looks like…" Craig started.

"Keep away from her" Helen interrupted as she and Phoebe walked out. 

"Josh, can you give Phoebe a ride home?" Helen asked.

"Yeh, sure" Josh replied, putting his arm around Phoebe in a comforting manor. Phoebe pulled away.

"Sorry" He said, feeling guilty.

"It's just I can't see another guy without thinking about what he could have done" Phoebe explained apologetically.

"At least he didn't" Helen said, linking arms with phoebe as they walked out of the movie theatre. 

It was about eight when Prue, Piper and Andy got into the mall. Piper headed straight for the shops Prue would usually go to.

"What clothes are you looking for Piper?" Prue asked, 'Piper never goes into here' Prue thought as they entered Prue's favourite clothes shop.

"Anything you would wear" Piper replied, making Prue look confused.

"But you hate my clothes" She said looking at Piper in awe.

"Yeh, but other people seem to love them" Piper replied casually. "So pick up anything you would wear and I'll try it on" Piper added.

"Okay, slightly scared" Prue replied laughing a little. Prue, Andy and Piper went around the shop picking up any clothes Prue would wear and Piper went into the changing room to try them on. First she tried on a low-cut, sky blue lace top and a pair of jeans with lace at the bottom. Prue and Andy said it looked nice so Piper bought them. She came out of that shop with five outfits and $150 less. Prue was completely shocked at Piper's behaviour. After shopping for an hour, the shops began to close. They all made their way back to Andy's car, got in and Andy drove back home. 

Phoebe got back to find Grams waiting for her. 

"Phoebe, I want you to do something for me" She said, holding something behind her back.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

Grams held out another pregnancy test. "I want you to take this for me" She said, handing the test to Phoebe.

"WHAT!" Phoebe exploded "You think I've been sleeping around? And without protection?" She continued. "Glad to know you think so little of me" Phoebe said, storming off. She ran upstairs and got into bed, she lay awoke for hours, crying.

She finally got to sleep, but her premonition started again _a girl being pushed against a fence, a guy kissing her all over, he undressed her, tied her to the fence and started to undress himself. His hands caressed her body, she struggled but fell unconscious. He stood still for a moment, trying to wake her up but he couldn't. She saw the mans face…_The premonition ended as Phoebe jerked up, her heart pounding.

Piper awoke early the next morning and went into the shower. She washed her hair and brushed her teeth. She decided to blow dry her hair straight 'not that it isn't straight' she thought to herself. By the time she had finished, both Prue and Phoebe had woken up. Piper got dressed into one of her new outfits, a black strapped top with her lacy jeans, and a black jumper. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. 'Shows off too much of me' she thought, but then again that's what she wanted, not to be her usual hiding away self. She went downstairs for breakfast. Prue and Phoebe were already at the table, eating theirs. She poured out her cereal and joined them. Phoebe was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice Piper, but Prue saw her

"You look great" She commented.

"Almost like you" Piper said, sarcastically.

Prue scowled playfully. "Thanks for coming with me last night" Piper added as she ate a mouthful of cereal. 

"Are you coming with me and Andy again?" Prue asked. Phoebe looked up at Prue

"Is that okay?" Piper asked surprised.

"Prue, can I come aswell?" Phoebe asked hopefully.

"Fine" Prue muttered.

Ten minutes later Andy pulled up, and Prue Piper and Phoebe got into his car, Phoebe hadn't spoken one word to Grams since last. 'I have to tell Helen about my vision' Phoebe thought. The journey to school seemed so long for her, that she rushed out of the car and ran to find Helen.

"Good luck" Prue said to Piper as they walked into school. Piper's hair was long and straight, and her outfit complimented her figure. She walked into the corridor nervously. No one noticed her, not even the people in her classes noticed it was her. Piper smiled to herself.

Prue had finally forgotten about Jason, and was worrying about what people would think of Piper's new look. Katy came bounding into the class, a huge smile over her face. Everything Prue hated about Katy came back to her now. Katy sat down next to Prue and started playing with her fingernails. "Go on" Prue said, laughing at Katy's expression.

"Jason asked me out" She said, looking completely chuffed.

"Great!" Prue said enthusiastically.

"Thought you'd think that" Katy replied sarcastically. "Don't tell me…you're not jealous," She added laughing slyly. 

"Really, I'm not, like I said, he's all yours" Prue replied seriously.

"That's very generous of you" Katy said nastily. Prue just laughed and turned around to talk to Jenna.

Piper was so nervous, she walked into her first lesson, waiting for someone to comment. No one noticed as she sat down next to Kaycee.

"That seats taken" Kaycee said, not realising it was Piper.

"I usually sit here" Piper replied confused.

"Oh my god! Piper!" Kaycee said, looking at Piper in amazement.

"What?" Piper asked laughing.

"You hate that kind of clothing" Kaycee replied.

"Yeh, but everyone else loves it" Piper replied, the same reply she gave Prue.

"Why should you care what other people think?" She asked, "You shouldn't let it bother you." she added.

"Yeh, but it does and if this makes them change how they are with me, then I'll be happy" Piper replied.

"Your mad!" Kaycee exclaimed. Piper just smiled, so far no one had insulted her.

Phoebe got to second lesson and found Helen waiting for her 'thank god' she thought as she sat down beside her. 

"Are you okay now?" Helen asked Phoebe.

"No" Phoebe replied. "I really need to talk to you" Phoebe said "Alone" She added as she could see a few other girls listening in.

"Can it wait?" Helen asked.

"No" Phoebe emphasised growing more and more annoyed.

"Okay" Helen replied. Her and Phoebe walked up to the teacher. "Sir" Helen started. "Can we get some fresh air, Phoebe thinks shes going to faint" Helen said looking sincere.

"Be quick" He replied, before standing infront of the class starting another lecture on Helen of Troy.

Phoebe and Helen walked outside and made sure no one was around. 

"So what is it?" Helen asked, looking concerned.

"You know how I fainted yesterday in the cafeteria?" She started.

"Yeh" Helen replied.

"Well I sort of had this vision thing" Phoebe explained about the whole premonition and then she got to the end. "Well that's all I've seen…up until last night" She finished.

"Why what did you see last night?" Helen asked.

"The guy…it's Craig" She said and Helen gasped.

"But who's the girl?" Helen asked.

"I don't know…yet" Phoebe replied.

"Prue" Katy said when they left first lesson. Prue turned around and looked at her. "Look, I'm sorry about before, it's just everything I want you always seem to have or every guy I want, they always want you. I guess I'm just a jealous bitch" She finished, smiling apologetically at Prue.

Prue laughed. "It's alright, but just as long as you know, I really don't mind that you're going out with Jason, infact, I'm happy for you" Prue said, cringing at her words. 'I feel sorry for you more like' she thought to herself.

"Well I'm having a sleepover at mine tomorrow night, Jenna, Claire, Natasha and Roxy are coming, do you want to?" She asked

"Yeh, okay" Prue replied.

"I asked Jason to come around for a bit, Roxy's and Claire's boyfriends are coming too, I'll invite Andy if you want." She said as they stopped outside their next classroom.

"Whatever" Prue said casually.

"Well everyone is coming at seven, so Andy could pick you up on the way or something" 

"Yeh, I'll ask him later." Prue replied.

Piper spent half the lesson with no one noticing her. She was sat with her hair over her face, leaning down into her work. Rick and his mates were laughing at some joke one of them had told. 

"Where's the cry baby…Pipper is it?" Rick asked with a cheer from his mates. He looked around at where Piper was sitting and Piper looked up. 

Rick stared in amazement as he noticed it was Piper. Everyone was now looking at Piper.

"Hi, yes, that's right it's Piper, don't look so shocked." Piper said, making Kaycee laugh. Piper laughed too, at the look on everyone's face. 

"My words bothered you did they?" Rick said, finally thinking of something to say.

"No but I realised following what everyone else does suddenly makes you worthy of peoples respect" Piper replied scathingly.

Rick's mates all "ooohhed" At Piper but Danny laughed and when lesson ended, Piper caught him checking her out as her and Kaycee left.

Phoebe's second lesson was separate to Helens. But unfortunately, it wasn't separate to Craig's and she spent all lesson trying to ignore the way her kept looking at her. 'You'd think he'd have got the message by now!' She thought as she self-consciously put her jacket back on. Craig was sat on the table next to her and she had no one to speak to so she just tried to listen to the teacher. When the teacher stopped talking and set them some work to be doing, everyone started talking. Phoebe, in her rush this morning had forgotten to pack her book so she got out of her seat, going to ask for some paper. As she started to walk past Craig, he found the opportunity to touch her ass and Phoebe turned around scowling at him. Luckily the teacher had seen him, and sent him outside for the rest of the lesson but as he walked past Phoebe, he whispered "You'll be mine soon" and Phoebe felt a shiver go down her spine.

Lesson finally finished, and the whole of the class made their way into the corridor. Through all the pushing, Phoebe didn't notice Craig until he grabbed hold of her and pulled her into a nearby classroom. 

"When are you going to realise you can't have me?" Phoebe shouted, tears streaming down her face, her stomach churning.

"When are you going to realise you can't fight me?" Craig shouted back, taking slow deliberate steps towards Phoebe.

"Oh, I think I can" Phoebe replied annoyed.

Craig was now standing right infront of her, she could once again feel his breath on her neck. She pushed him away thinking 'I'm not going to let him do this to me' over and over again.

"Come on Phoebe, you've been leading me on ever since we met. You're a slut, why don't you behave like one with me, I won't tell any one" He said being smarmy. 

He touched her, triggering a premonition.

__

A hand placed some pills into a bottle, the bottle was shaken and then a girl arrived, they walked for a while and the person's hand gave the bottle to the girl. She drank from it…

Craig woke Phoebe from her premonition and stared down at her, looking concerned. 

"What happened?" Craig asked

Phoebe stayed silent.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Craig shouted in her ear.

"Nothing. I just need to get some fresh air" Phoebe replied, pushing past Craig and leaving the classroom. 

Piper was thrilled with the way that the day had gone so far, she was thinking about what she had said to Rick and how Danny had smiled at her. She was walking down the corridor, and for the first time in her high school existence, no one smirked as she passed, or laughed at her. She was finally happy. 

"You know, Danny is quite fit actually, don't you think?" Kaycee said, bringing Piper out of her dream state.

Piper laughed. "No, not really" She replied. The corridor was almost deserted which was unusual for a break time, but it was better that way in Piper's opinion. Her and Kaycee stopped outside their next classroom, and started talking for a moment about a notice for the school choir on the notice board. Some one put their hands on Piper's waist.

"You know, you look great when you don't look geeky and you wear revealing clothes." Rick whispered in Piper's ear.

"Ha!" Piper said, turning around and looking at him. "Too late, I already know you're a dick" Piper said as Kaycee scowled at Rick as he walked off.

"You know, maybe I'll try looking like everyone else" Kaycee joked.

"Really? Do you really want people like Rick coming on to you?" Piper asked, laughing.

"Second thought…no!" Kaycee said and they both laughed. "I'm walking home tonight, do you want to walk with me?" She asked.

"Yeh okay" Piper replied.

It was the end of school, Prue and Phoebe were getting a lift back to the manor with Andy, Prue still intending to keep her promise to Grams. So when Andy asked if he was coming in today, Prue replied "No, I have to help Phoebe with the cleaning" and sighing, they both entered the manor.

Phoebe had been so quiet all day, Prue was starting to get worried.

"What's up Phoebs?" She asked, sitting down next to her on the sofa.

"Huh?" Phoebe said, having not listened to what Prue had said.

"I said what's up?" Prue repeated.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Phoebe asked

"Well you've been so quiet today, you're never usually quiet" Prue said, half laughing.

"Oh, I'm just thinking" Phoebe replied, still in a trance.

"Ow, that must be painful" Prue joked. "No, seriously Phoebs, what's up?" She said for the third time.

"Prue, you never normally take an interest in my life so why start now? You're usually to bothered with cheer leading practise, or your mates, or going shopping, or having sex with Andy" Phoebe finished bitterly.

"Okay, completely uncalled for!" Prue protested. "Well I'm taking an interest now, so spill" She finished.

"It's just a guy at school, won't get the picture that I don't like him in that way" Phoebe said bored. 

"How old?" Prue asked.

"Eighteen" Phoebe replied.

"Okay, well you do know most guys that age only want one thing right?" Prue said, making Phoebe look at her in an expression that said 'I'm not thick!'.

"Okay, you do know" Prue said, laughing uncomfortably.

"No, it's just I keep saying no, and trying to avoid him, but he keeps forcing me into corners…. Literally…and kissing me…You know, this is too weird talking to you about this!" Phoebe said, getting up off the sofa and going to get something to eat from the kitchen.

"You can come to mine for a bit if you like" Piper said to Kaycee as they walked home.

"Yeh, okay" She replied. "So how's your day been?" She added, trying to make conversation. 

"Great, no one, with the exception of Rick, has said anything nasty to me all day!" Piper replied chuffed. Kaycee laughed.

"Why do you care about what other people think?" She asked.

"Because I'm sick of people making nasty comments about me!" Piper replied. She suddenly felt someone come up behind her. It was Danny.

"Do people have a habit of coming up behind me today?" Piper asked as Kaycee laughed.

"Sorry, I just thought I'd congratulate you on showing Rick up" Danny said as he came to walk beside Piper and Kaycee.

"Thanks" Piper replied.

"Why don't you just ask her out, it's obvious you like her" Kaycee said, making Piper blush.

"He doesn't" Piper said before he could answer.

"How do you know?" Danny asked grinning at her.

"Cause I do" Piper replied.

"Okay, I also wanted to tell you that you don't have to change because some people don't like who you are, there are always those who will" He said, whilst Kaycee rolled her eyes.

"What he's trying to tell you there is that he liked you before you wore revealing clothes, and learnt the use of makeup" Kaycee stated.

"Shut up!" Piper exclaimed going even redder than before.

Kaycee and Danny laughed.

"Is that all you wanted?" Piper asked him, looking him in the eyes for the first time.

"Yeh" He replied casually.

"Well then you can go off home, see you tomorrow" Piper said as Danny walked off, turning back once in a while.

"Piper, why are you being so ignorant with him? He likes you, and I'm sure you like him" Kaycee said.

"No, I don't" piper replied, and they both walked in silence for a while

Phoebe went upstairs and rang Helen.

"Hey, it's Phoebe" Phoebe said as Helen answered the phone.

"Oh, hey" Helen replied.

"Could you like do me a huge favour?" Phoebe asked her.

"What?" Helen questioned.

"I really don't want to go to school tomorrow, could you skip it with me? We could go to the mall or something" Phoebe suggested.

"Um…well as long as you can forge a letter from my parents, you know I'm no good at that" Helen replied.

"Thanks!" Phoebe exclaimed

"How will we get to the mall though?" Helen asked, confused.

"Well Josh could skip school with us…or we could get the bus or sumat." Phoebe explained, worried Helen was going to go off the idea.

"Yeh, okay I'll ask him. Meet you outside Smileys at 9 then?" Helen said.

"Okay" Phoebe replied and they both hung up. Phoebe put the phone down and opened the door to leave. She jumped as she saw Prue in the doorway.

"Why were you listening?" Phoebe demanded, fuming.

"I came up to see how you were, when I heard you ask someone to skip school with you" Prue said accusingly.

Phoebe stormed off into her bedroom, and Prue followed her. 

"I won't let you do it" Prue said as she entered Phoebe's bedroom.

"You can't really stop me" Phoebe replied angrily.

"No, but Grams can" Prue said with a triumphant look on her face. 

Phoebe scowled at Prue. "Get out" She said, pointing to the door.

"Don't be like that" Prue said patronisingly. "Phoebe, you can't just skip school cause you don't like it" Prue said sincerely.

"You don't understand" Phoebe said, turning her back on Prue.

"What's there to understand?" Prue asked confused.

"Most guys want you right, and they all talk about you, but they never try and do anything with you when you tell them you're not interested" Phoebe said.

"Neither do guys with you…do they?" Prue asked.

"Yes!" Phoebe shouted, a tear running down her face. "That's exactly what they do, he would have raped me last night if Helen hadn't come in" Phoebe continued.

"Who?" Prue asked concerned.

"You won't know him" Phoebe said, scared in case she did.

"Well who is he?" Prue asked. 

"He's called Craig and he's in the year above you" Phoebe replied.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Prue asked, hoping this would make Phoebe feel better.

"No, it won't make any difference" Phoebe replied.

"Okay, well if you change your mind" Prue started.

"I won't" Phoebe said, shutting the door behind Prue as she left.

The next school day seemed to fly by for Piper, and before she knew it, it was Thursday night. Everyone was being so different with her now she changed how she looked. Kaycee was round at her house again.

"I heard Danny got you're cell number" Kaycee said, giggling.

"He got it of Tanya" Piper said, secretly happy that someone was interested in her.

"Doesn't change the fact that he's got it!" Kaycee said, still giggling.

"Yeh well, doesn't mean I'll reply to any of his messages or answer any of his calls" Piper said. "Anyway, he's more interested in you" Piper lied.

Kaycee gave Piper a 'as if!' look and they both laughed.

"I best go, my mom wants me back for tea today" Kaycee said and her and Piper walked downstairs and Kaycee called a cab.

"See you tomorrow" Piper called as five minutes later Kaycee left the manor. She then walked back upstairs, and knocked on Prue's door.

"Come in" Prue shouted. Piper opened the door and saw Prue rushing around trying to pack a bag.

"Where you going?" Piper asked curiously.

"Katy's having a sleepover, and I'm invited" Prue replied, trying to find her hairbrush. "Grams wouldn't normally let me, but because it's an inset day tomorrow, she did!" Prue said, still rushing around frantically, trying to find her hairbrush. "So how's school?" She asked as she finally found it.

"It's fine" Piper replied smiling.

"No one been nasty?" Prue asked, now zipping up her bag and grabbing her duvet and pillow.

"Nope, everyone is fine now I've changed my look" Piper replied.

"Good, but are you still happy with it…I mean I know it's not your style" Prue added.

"It's grown on me" Piper admitted, laughing.

"Well, I've got to go now, Andy will be here in a minute" Prue said as her and Piper left the room.

"Have a good night" Piper shouted after her.

Phoebe had four missed calls when she looked at her phone-all from Craig. 'Can he not get the picture?' She thought to herself, as she lay on the sofa watching TV. She had skipped school today, like she had planned and she had had a great, worry free time. "You have one new message" Her phone said as she pressed the voicemail button. "Craig mobile: three thirty three PM" The phone said in the same cheesy voice.

"Hey Phoebe, why weren't you at school today. Are you avoiding me? Can we talk? Ring me when you get this message." Phoebe heard in Craig's voice. 'Like I'm going to call you back, creep' Phoebe thought to herself as she switched her cell phone off.

Prue had been at Katy's for an hour and a half and they were all upstairs, talking and eating popcorn.

"What should we do?" Katy asked as the talking died down, and everyone became bored.

"I know" Jenna said. 

"What?" Claire and Roxy said in unison.

"Spin the bottle" She said, looking around at everyone's expressions. Some people were excited, others groaning.

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Jenna said to numerous agreements.

"Who spins first?" Katy asked.

"Natasha does" Claire said, laughing at Natasha's expression.

"Okay" Katy said, handing her the bottle. Natasha spun it nervously. It landed on Claire's boyfriend. Natasha now laughed at the look on Claire's face.

"Your fault" She said as he came up to her

"With tongues" Katy said and they all laughed. When Natasha pulled away after they'd kissed, Claire pretended to scowl.

"Go clockwise" Katy said and so it was Andy's turn next. They went around the circle once, and then everyone started getting bored. 'At least I only had to kiss Roxy's boyfriend' Prue thought relieved.

They all sat on their beds, Katy and Jason next to Prue and Andy, Claire and her boyfriend next to Roxy and hers, then two separate beds for Janna and Natasha. They all started talking again and soon enough, Prue found Jason watching her. Suddenly there was a power cut, which made Katy's room pitch black. Most of the girls screamed and the guys laughed. Prue tried to find Andy but he seemed to have moved from where he had been sitting. She felt around for a bit and then she managed to find him. Before she could say anything, she was kissing him. When she broke away she thought 'That wasn't Andy' Eventually the power came on and Prue looked around. Andy was on the other side of the room, talking to Roxy's boyfriend. Prue looked around again, and noticed Jason looking at her, smugly. 'Shit' She thought 'no way, it wasn't him!?' 

Phoebe was waiting for her Grams to come back from the supermarket, they were out of coffee. She kept opening the manor door to see if she could spot her car. Suddenly the whole manor went pitch black 'not another power cut…we had one last week!' Phoebe thought, wishing her Grams would come back. She opened the door again and someone slipped past her, she could feel their presence. She shut the door, hoping she was wrong and switched the TV on 'at least that gives out some light' she thought, sitting on the sofa and trying to calm herself down. Then a figure stepped out infront of the TV and started heading towards Phoebe. Phoebe screamed and jumped up out of her seat. 

"Piper!" She yelled as she stumbled her way towards the stairs. She could feel the figure following her and she saw the glint of a knife in its left hand. She screamed again, clambering up the stairs.

"PIPER!" She screamed hysterically. She heard someone from upstairs. "Piper" She repeated for the third time. She felt the figure getting closer to her. 

"Phoebe" She heard Piper's voice.

"Oh thank god," Phoebe said, her stomach doing a back flip. She got to the top of the stairs where Piper was waiting for her.

"Piper, there's someone in the house, there's someone after me" Phoebe said, feeling pathetic.

"It's okay, it's just a power cut" Piper soothed.

"No, seriously, there's a man with a knife" Phoebe said frantically, she didn't know how she knew it was a man, she just did.

A bit of light from the clock on the stairs now shone on the mans face. 

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled as she saw him coming closer. Phoebe turned around.

"Craig" She whispered, feeling her heart skip a beat. She knew what he wanted. He didn't want to kill her, but he was going to blackmail her into having sex with him. She knew it.

"Piper, run, just run anywhere, I know this guy, he wants me, don't get involved" Phoebe said trying to protect Piper. 

"Phoebe, he has a knife, I'm not going to leave you alone" Piper said, tears flooding her face.

"Just do it, he won't kill me" Phoebe said trying to convince them both.

"No!" Piper insisted, instead she moved infront of Phoebe, shielding her from Craig.

"Do what she says, go away" Craig finally spoke.

"No!" Piper said, her nerves taking over her.

"Are you stupid?" he asked. "I'm the one with the knife, I could stab you and I wouldn't care less" He added, a manic glint in his eyes.

Phoebe backed up and so did Piper.

"You're not going to stab either of us." Pier said putting on a front.

"I ain't gonna stab her" He said, pointing at Phoebe. "But if you don't get out of the way, I may well stab you" he finished, making Phoebe quiver. Phoebe only had one choice, she pushed Piper to one side, and using all the strength she could, she stepped towards Craig.

"What do you want?" Phoebe asked, her hands shaking violently.

"I have told you hundreds of times, I want you" Craig said, his voice becoming softer. Piper whimpered. "Shut up!" Craig said, turning around to look at Piper, ad in doing so, pointing the knife in her direction.

"Why are you doing this?" Phoebe asked tears rolling down her cheeks too.

"Because you don't understand what I feel for you" Craig explained.

"And you think I'm going to understand with you doing this?" Phoebe replied.

"No, but at least I'll get what I have wanted for so long, and maybe one day you will understand why I did it." He started. "Enough of the talking, we don't have much time" He said, taking hold of Phoebe's hand and leading her into the nearest room-Piper's bedroom.

Piper made to follow them, but Phoebe said. "No Piper, you can't fight this" And so Piper sat on the floor, her legs drawn in, rocking herself whilst tears streaked down her face.

"On the bed" Craig said, pointing with his knife to the bed. Phoebe obeyed, all hope from her gone.

Still holding the knife in one hand, Craig undressed Phoebe with the other. He then undressed himself and made Phoebe lie on the bed. Phoebe closed her eyes and imagined this wasn't happening.

She yelled in pain when he went into her, and Piper blocked her ears outside in the corridor. Phoebe was crying violently as he moved up and down. She opened her eyes, and saw the knife glint from the bedside table.

In the corridor, Piper heard the manor door open. "Grams" she whispered as she silently ran down the stairs.

"Grams, there's a guy upstairs, he has a knife and he's raping Phoebe." Piper blurted out as grams heard Phoebe's sobs from upstairs. Her and Piper ran up the stairs, and Piper pointed to her bedroom. Grams crept in and the sight sickened her. She threw him off of Phoebe with her telekinesis power and he collapsed in a heap on the floor. Her and Piper ran over to Phoebe by which time she had covered herself and they hugged eachother for ages, Phoebe still violently crying. 

Everyone was getting tired now, and Prue wanted to sleep. She also wanted to keep her promise to Grams and not sleep with Andy, so when they started to kiss, and Andy's hands started caressing her body, she pulled away from him.

"Sorry, but not tonight" Prue said, rolling over and trying to get to sleep.

"Okay" Andy said before putting his arms around her.

Halfway through the night, Prue awoke suddenly…like someone had woken her up. She looked around in the dark, but she couldn't find anyone. She got up and fumbled her way to the door. Walking along the corridor she found the bathroom and entered. 

When she found her way back to the bedroom, she felt someone's hand grab her and pull her over to one side. Then the person started kissing her, and she realised it was the same person as before.

"Who is it?" Prue said breaking away.

"I think you already know that" He whispered mysteriously and started kissing her again. She could feel his warmth and passion and she wanted to pull away, she wanted to go back to her bed with Andy but half of her wanted to stay here. It was like his kisses were blinding her of reality and like the only purpose was for this. 

She finally broke away "I can't" She said feeling guilt creep up on her

"Yes you can, isn't it your happiness that counts?" He said, and this finally confirmed this was Jason.

"Not when there is so many people it will hurt" Prue replied. "Katy really likes you, I can't do this to her" Prue continued.

"But you shouldn't do it to yourself either, deep down you've been wanting this passion, if not with me then with someone else." Jason said, gently stroking Prue's hair.

"I know" Prue said, giving in. Jason laughed.

"So she finally admits it" He said, his hand now moving down her neck, onto her chest.

"I can't do this" Prue repeated.

"But you want to," Jason persuaded.

"I know I want to, that's the problem, if I didn't then I'd have told you to p*** off" Prue snapped.

"Come on, no one need know" He said, kissing her neck.

"I will" Prue said, "I can't live with the guilt of betraying Katy and Andy" She finished, thinking to herself 'and my promise to Grams'

"Well let's pretend I forced you into it, wouldn't take no for an answer." He said.

"Well you aren't taking no for an answer" Prue said, wanting more than anything to kiss him again.

"What a shame" He said sarcastically. Prue couldn't control herself, she lifted his face to hers and kissed him as they both stumbled out of the bedroom and headed for the bathroom.

Craig was still lying in a heap in Piper's room. Phoebe, Piper and Grams were all downstairs, Phoebe talking to Piper about why Craig had done what he had, and Grams making them all something to eat.

"I kept refusing him, I only wanted to be friends" Phoebe sobbed. "And then he tried to rape me in the cinema toilets, he only stopped because Helen and Josh walked in" She continued as Piper rocked her in her arms.

After they had all eaten, Phoebe finally braved going into Piper's room. She looked at Piper's bed in disgust. Piper put an arm around her, and Grams went over to the unconscious Craig.

"I'll move him in a second" Grams said. "You don't have to stay in here" She added looking at Phoebe. Phoebe ignored her and went over to Piper's beside table where the knife lay. She picked it up and was hit with a premonition.

__

Pills were placed into a bottle. Someone drank from it. Flash…the vision skipped further on: _Craig's hands caressing the girl's body. Craig undressed himself, his body merging in with hers. The girl fell unconscious so Craig moved away, trying to wake her up. She wouldn't wake so he shrugged and pressed himself closer into her._

The premonition ended and Phoebe realised something she should have a long time ago. 'That girl was me' She thought, as she collapsed on the floor crying hysterically. 'He drugged me so I didn't know what was happening, and then he raped me' She ran through it all in her mind. 'But that wasn't enough, it was easy for him to get me when I was drugged, instead he wanted me to know what he'd done, he wanted to do it again, with me fully aware of what was happening.' She said, her mind couldn't think of anything, yet all these points kept falling into place when they hadn't made sense before.

"Piper, can you go and get her a drink of water please" Grams asked, trying to get Piper out of the way. When she had left, Grams added, "What did you see?" 

Phoebe looked up confused. "How do you know I saw something?" She asked in between sobs.

"I can tell" Grams replied. "But what did you see?" She repeated.

"He raped me before, the time I came home ill, it wasn't just drink, he'd drugged me aswell." Phoebe murmured. Grams fell to the floor beside Phoebe and cradled her.

Prue got up from the bathroom floor, her nightwear strewn all over the floor. She looked next to her and saw Jason, smiling up at her. She grabbed her night-dress and covered herself with it. He smirked at her, as he stood up, pulling her closer to him. 

"No, they'll be waking up soon!" Prue whispered.

Jenna awoke and went to the bathroom. The door was locked as she tried to open it. 

"Anyone in there?" She whispered. 

Inside the bathroom, Jason laughed and Prue pressed a finger to his lips. Jenna tried the door again but gave up and went back to bed.

"Oh My God, this was such a bad idea" Prue said when she was sure Jenna had gone.

"It's only Jenna, she doesn't know anything." Jason said, putting his arms around Prue. "And in the morning, don't you dare tell me this shouldn't have happened" He added, putting Prue's hair behind her ears with his hands.

"Well it shouldn't!" Prue insisted.

"You wanted it to right?" He asked, flashing her a flirty smile.

"Yes, but…"She started.

"Then it should have happened" He interrupted as she pulled away from him and started to leave the bathroom.

"You stay here, come back in about five minutes" Prue instructed as she left the bathroom.

She entered the bedroom and looked around. Nobody had noticed her so she silently crept back into bed, next to Andy. As Andy felt her next to him, he put his arms around her. Prue lay awake feeling guilty and dreading the morning.

"We have to report this" Grams said to Phoebe.

"No, it won't make a difference" Phoebe replied still clutching onto the knife which had given her her premonition.

Piper came back into her room with a drink of water for Phoebe. 

"Piper darling, could you take Phoebe downstairs, I'm going to clean up in here" Grams said.

Piper and Phoebe walked down the stairs, Phoebe didn't even think about what she was doing as she put the kettle on, it was like her brain had gone into auto-work. 

Upstairs Grams lifted Craig's limp form from the floor with her telekinesis and trailed him down the stairs. She got to the bottom and just to be safe, dragged him out of the manor so no one could see her using her powers. She left him on the street hoping he wouldn't be there in the morning. 

She then went back to Piper's room and stripped the sheets, she didn't wash them just in case Phoebe decided to report the rape to the police.

She decided Piper might be better sleeping in Prue's bed tonight and then maybe they could sort out buying a new bed, or changing mattress, she knew it would be hard for Piper to sleep in that bed knowing what had happened. Grams left Piper's bedroom and shut the door. She then went downstairs to try and comfort both her granddaughters. 

Prue felt as though she had just fallen asleep when she was woken up by talking and giggling. She strained her eyes and saw everyone but her and Jason awake. She sat up, remembering last night's events with a shudder. She did regret it, because if Katy or Andy found out she would loose them but half of her wanted to be back in that bathroom with Jason. She shook the thought away as she saw Andy lying next to her, stroking her hair. She looked to her right and saw Katy waking Jason up. 

"We're all going down for breakfast," She said as Jason finally opened his eyes. 

"Give me a sec" He said, sitting up and blinking. Everyone started to pour out of the room, leaving Prue and Jason sat alone.

"Do you regret it then" He whispered smirking.

"Yes" Prue said, not looking at him. They both got out of bed and followed the others.

They got downstairs, everyone chose their breakfast and sat at the table. 

After breakfast everyone started to talk about what to do that day. In the end it was decided that they would all go shopping, the guys moaned but excepted in the end. They all got dressed and headed into town.

Phoebe didn't sleep at all that night, she kept seeing him on top of her, his face lit up with enjoyment from her pain. She got up at seven in the morning and found Piper and Grams already at the breakfast table, they couldn't sleep either. 

"What do you two want to do today, anything you want we'll do" grams said trying to wake them all up.

Piper stayed silent. "Can we go to the mall and then go for a burger?" Phoebe asked, hoping if she got back to normal things would fade away and feel normal.

"Yeh" Grams said, serving Phoebe her breakfast. "Did you get any sleep?" She asked as she sat down to eat her breakfast aswell.

"Not at all" Phoebe replied gloomily. 

"Hopefully you'll be too tired tonight then that you'll sleep a lot" Grams replied. Phoebe didn't answer and they spent the rest of the time in silence until they headed upstairs to get ready.

"We'll look at new beds for you" Grams said to Piper, nervously glancing in Phoebe's direction.

"Okay" Piper said nodding. As they left the manor, Grams looked down onto the pavement to the place where she left Craig. He wasn't there so he was obviously fine 'shame' Grams thought as she opened the car doors and cranked the stereo.

They had been in town for two hours now and had split up and re joined countless times. Prue was now walking along the street with Andy, Jason, Katy and Natasha. She usually felt comfortable when Andy held her as they walked along, but today she felt like if she stayed another minute with him she'd burst.

She kept noticing Jason glancing at her every time he could and she wanted her relationship with Andy to be as good as last night. She noticed the way that Katy kept looking at her as well. As if she was jealous of the way Andy was so close with her. Jason was hardly taking interest in Katy at all and Prue could see her getting more annoyed by the minute.

They all met up again in the shopping centre and went for some lunch at a café. Prue and Jason's eyes kept meeting as they both looked up and Prue was finding the temptation so hard to resist. She still felt sick with the thought of Andy finding out, but she also felt sick at the thought of them being together as normal. She was so confused with herself and she kept thinking 'how could I let it happen' over and over but the answer was always 'because I wanted it to'. She was so tired of having to pretend everything was fine that when Katy suggested they all go home, Prue was first to agree.

She got Andy to drop her off at her house and Jason had told her to meet him at Smileys for seven again.

As Prue opened the manor door, she found the house deserted. She decided to ring Jason and tell him they needed to talk.

"Jason, are you on your own?" Prue asked as she heard him answer the phone.

"Yeh" He replied.

"Can you come round, we really need to sort things out" Prue asked, half crying as she thought about Andy.

"Yeh, okay where do you live?" Jason asked.

"Prescott Street near Smileys and it's the red manor." Prue said.

"Okay, I'll be there in five" Jason said as he hung up. Prue sighed. Her life would have been fine if she hadn't have been at Katy's last night.

Piper had found a new bed, but it wasn't arriving until Monday. Her, Phoebe and Grams had about five shopping bags each, and Phoebe was starting to enjoy herself. They all went into the café for a burger and Piper found a small table unoccupied at the back. Grams went to order the food as her and Phoebe sat at the table. 

"Next please" The man at the counter said. Grams walked up to him and started to order her food. When she paid him, her hand touched his and she was hit with a powerful vision.

__

A dark room shadowed her vision. A man, this man, was chanting around an ancient altar, draped in black cloth. His words were mumbled but seemed to be in Latin. His finger produced a flame and he lit the nearest black candle on the altar. The smoke rose and formed a picture. He saw a boy buying alcohol, then exiting the shop. The man focused his mind, and the boy produced pills from his pocket. He then placed them into one of the bottles he had bought. The man opened his eyes and laughed. He blew out the candle, chanted more Latin words and left the altar. 

The vision faded and Grams came back to reality. She took the food of the guy and received her change. She went back to the table still trying to work out the premonition. 

Jason arrived and Prue hurried to let him in. She took a deep breath and opened the door. He smiled at her, making her throat dry up.

"You wanted me?" He asked joking.

"I wanted to talk" Prue replied as he walked in. She led the way to the living room and sat down on the sofa thinking of what to say.

"What about?" He asked looking politely confused.

"Don't play dumb, about last night" Prue snapped.

"Oh, last night, those forbidden words" He said. "Come on, you seriously need to lighten up" He added. 

"Lighten up? Listen, my whole world would fall apart if Andy or Katy found out" Prue started.

"And you think I'll tell them?" Jason asked laughing.

"No, but what if someone heard us or saw us come back?" Prue asked.

"They didn't!" Jason said trying to convince Prue.

"You don't know that!" Prue said paranoid.

"Jeez, talk about paranoia!" Jason said. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "Look, if any one finds out, we'll deal with it if it happens" He soothed, trying to calm her down. Prue felt sic. She wanted to stay sat there in his arms but she also wanted to run a mile.

"I don't want to loose Andy" She choked.

"But you aren't happy with him!" Jason said confused as too how Prue's mind worked.

"I don't have any reason not to be happy with him." Prue finally realised. "I just got bored and wanted something more, but now I realise I shouldn't have" She said, standing up and opening the manor door. "Can you just go? We can forget any of it happened and just get back to normal" Prue stated. Jason got up but did not leave.

"I'm not leaving until we sort this out." He said, shutting the door and standing infront of Prue. "Do whatever you want to me, hit me, shout at me, whatever but we are going to sort this out" He said, holding his arms out, showing he was defenceless. She stood there thinking of what to say to make it go away. But she couldn't think of anything. She just covered her face with her hands and cried. Jason could see how much this had hurt her…he hadn't meant it to, he only wanted to make her like him. He took a step closer to her and touched her hand. She removed it from her face, tears still rolling uncontrollably down her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested on him. She felt his warmth again and his passion. She realised all he wanted to do was help her feel less guilty…but how could she? She had ruined everything.

They were in the car going home when Piper's cell rang.

"Hello?" Piper said, wondering who would call her now.

"Hi Piper" Danny's voice replied. 'Oh my god!' Piper thought, her heart missing a beat.

"Hey" Piper said.

"What you doing?" Danny asked

"I've just been shopping" Piper replied, her heart now beating so fat she was sure it was going to burst.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do anything tomorrow?" He asked as Piper's stomach did a back flip.

"Um, I'm supposed to be seeing Kaycee" Piper lied.

"Well she could come too?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeh, um, I'll see if she can" Piper said "So what were you planning?" She added, trying to think of something to say.

"Maybe we could go see a movie, or something" He replied, his confidence building up.

"Okay" Piper said…she couldn't believe she was doing this!

"Where do you live, I could walk round and we could all walk to the movies together" He said.

"Um, I'll met you at the movies" Piper replied, not wanting to give out her address.

"Okay" Danny said, sounding offended.

"What time?" piper asked, she could eel Phoebe looking at her and trying to listen.

"Half four?" He suggested.

"Okay" Piper replied, dying for her conversation to end.

"See you then then" he said, finally hanging up.

Piper looked around to find Phoebe staring at her.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"Just somebody from school" Piper replied truthfully.

"A boy?" Phoebe asked. Piper stayed silent. Phoebe took her silence to mean 'yes' 

"Name?" She asked getting all excited.

"That's my business" Piper replied, and continued to read her magazine she had bought.

Prue stopped crying and lifted her head up to look at Jason. He smiled down at her. He then pulled away and put his hand under Prue's chin.

"Listen" He began "If anyone finds out, I'll say it was my fault. I forced you" He continued. Prue shook her head.

"You're not taking the blame" She insisted.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy" He said, holding her hand. "It doesn't matter to me what people think of me, I don't really have anyone to hurt, or to loose." He finished. "Except you" he added, making Prue want to be with him. She couldn't help it, she leaned up to him and kissed him. After a few seconds, he pulled away.

"You'll only regret it after" He said. Prue knew this was true but she couldn't fight it. She just wanted to give up. 

"I know. But it's worth it" She added as she kissed him more passionately. She then took his hand and led

him up to her bedroom. 

Phoebe kept hassling Piper, trying to find out who was on the phone, all the way home. They got in and Piper went to use the phone to phone Kaycee. Phoebe was right next to her listening in. Phoebe spotted Prue's bag. "PRUE?" she shouted up the stairs. Prue heard Phoebe shout her.

"Sh*t" She swore as Jason looked down at her. 

"Who's that?" HE whispered.

"My sister, they must have just come back. You have to go" Prue said, hurriedly, clambering out of bed and grabbing her clothes. Jason did the same.

"How will I get out without them seeing me?" He asked as he struggled to put his clothes back on.

"I have no idea" Prue replied. She heard someone run up the stairs. They knocked on the door. 

"Prue, are you in there?" Phoebe said as she went to open the door.

"Wait a sec" Prue said, her heart beating so fast. Phoebe waited. Prue ushered Jason into the corner behind the door. Prue opened the door and saw Phoebe stood there.

"What?" She asked her face all flushed.

"I was just coming to see if you were back, and how things went last night" Phoebe said, noticing Prues red cheeks.

"Um, they went…fine." Prue replied.

"Good, Grams wants to talk to you" She said as Prue's face became panic stricken 'sh*t if Grams finds out she'll kill me' Prue thought. 

"Um, what about?" Prue asked "And can it wait?" She added.

"It's about last night, and no it can't" Phoebe said.

"Okay, well I'll be down in a minute" Prue said, closing the door. Phoebe walked downstairs. 

"We need to get out of here!" Prue said her stomach churning.

"Is there a back way out?" He asked looking at Prue concerned.

"Yeh, but it's through the kitchen and Grams will be in there" Prue replied frowning. She opened her bedroom door and stepped into the hallway as Jason followed. They crept downstairs, but Prue could see Piper on the phone. She waited until Piper hung up and went into the living room. She opened the door quietly and Jason stepped outside

"Prue?" Grams said as she entered the hallway and saw a guy at the door. Prue saw her Grams.

"No, I'm sorry we're not interested" Prue said, shutting the door on Jason.

"I didn't hear the door go" Grams said suspiciously.

"Oh…well I did" Prue replied.

"Who was it anyway? Grams asked.

"Just some sales guy" Prue said, as she led the way to the living room. "Phoebe said you wanted to talk" Prue said changing the subject.

"Yes, last night something happened" Grams started, looking nervously at Phoebe. She then explained about Craig, and how she wanted them all to be careful.

The next morning Piper got up at twelve thirty. She went in the shower then dried her hair and put on one of her new outfits. She glanced at her reflection and realised she actually quite liked this style now…lucky she'd bought 4 new outfits when she had gone to the mall yesterday. She went downstairs for a late lunch and found Prue and Phoebe staring at her.

"Where are you going?" Prue asked.

"Shes meeting her boyfriend" Phoebe said casually.

"He's not my boyfriend" Piper insisted.

"Who's not?" Prue asked.

"I'm meeting a FRIEND from school today" Piper explained, scowling at Phoebe. 

"And I have to go now" She said, looking at her watch which read four PM. She grabbed her jacket and phone, said bye to Grams and rushed out of the house.

It was about half an hour's walk to the movies, and she was meeting Kaycee along the way. She kept wanting to turn around and go back inside the manor, she was so nervous. She met Kaycee at her house and they walked for another 15 minutes until they were outside the movie theatre. Danny was waiting for them, looking as nervous as Piper felt. He smiled at them both and they entered the building. He paid for all of their tickets, and bought Piper and Kaycee some popcorn to share. They sat down waiting for the movie to start. Piper felt so self-conscious and wished she'd worn her old clothes. Luckily the film was funny, so her and Kaycee spent half the time in stitches, whilst Danny watched Piper, smiling.

Prue spent the rest of the day upstairs in her room, attempting to do her homework, but all the time her mind wandering back to Jason and how bad she felt. She was always leading him on, then pushing him away. She wished she had never met him, wished she hadn't been tired of Andy and wished he wasn't Katy's boyfriend. She had to stop it happening again, she had to make it up to Andy, even if he didn't know what had gone on. She knew it was mainly her fault, yes, Jason had start4ed it, but she was the one who carried it on. She set her mind back onto algebra and tried to focus. Phoebe knocked on the door.

"Come in" Prue said

"I brought you some coffee" Phoebe said, placing it on the mat and holding hers in her hand.

"Thanks" Prue replied, shutting her book and picking up her coffee.

"What you doing?" Phoebe asked.

"Homework" Prue replied taking a sip of her drink. Phoebe laughed.

"Can't help you there then," She said, looking at Prue. Prue's expression was worried, she'd gone back to thinking of Jason. "What's bothering you?" Phoebe added, her voice growing concerned.

"It's nothing" Prue replied.

"Look, I said that when Craig kept hassling me, then look what happened, it's better to talk to someone" Phoebe persuaded.

"Yeh, I'm sorry I wasn't there that night" Prue said, feeling even more guilt upon her.

"It's not your fault" Phoebe said, she knew Prue always tried to look out for her and Piper. "Anyway, it's over with, but you're problem aren't…come on, maybe I can help?" Phoebe continued.

"Trust me, you can't" Prue replied, standing up and looking in her wardrobe. She knew she was going to cry, she could feel her tears building up inside her. She didn't want Phoebe to see so she pretended to try and look for something.

"Well I'll listen then, you know, a problem shared is a problem halved and all that" She said.

"I've just betrayed people and I don't know what to do for the best" Prue said, finally giving up and sitting beside Phoebe again.

"Who, and how?" Phoebe prodded.

"Well, there's a guy, and he's going out with Katy, but at first he told me he wanted me. I didn't want him, I mean I've got Andy, but I just kept getting so bored of always being with Andy, that when, at Katy's party Jason came onto me, I didn't say no. And one thin led to another, and well you know. And after I thought it was a mistake, so I asked him round here so we could sort things out, and it ended up happening…all over again." Prue finished quickly as tears started pouring down her face.

"Oh my God" Phoebe said, shocked Prue would do that. 'It would usually be me' she thought.

The movie had ended and Kaycee had gone home whilst Piper and Danny started walking to the park. They walked together without talking for a while. Piper hated the awkward silences. 

"Did you like the film?" She asked, trying her hardest to think of something to say.

"Yeh, it was okay" He replied. Piper fumbled nervously with her clothes, she really wished she'd worn something warmer. Danny noticed her doing this. 

"You know you don't have to wear those clothes for me to like you" He said.

"It's not for you to like me, I happen to like these clothes" Piper said-it wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh, okay" Danny said, unconvinced. Piper laughed, she did like him, and she knew he liked her, but it all just seemed so unreal. A week ago no one would have dreamt to go out with her.

"Well, anyway, what I was trying to say is that I'd like you no matter what clothes you wore, or what you looked like." He said as Piper's heart leapt. She stopped walking as they got to the park. Piper loved this park, Grams used to take them whenever she could. Danny sat down on a bench, and Piper sat next to him. He touched her hand, picking it up and holding it. She was so cold, but for once in her life, she didn't want to go anywhere, she didn't want to run away.

They sat there for half an hour talking. Piper found him so easy to talk to now, she wasn't afraid to be herself. "I best be getting back" She said finally, as the sky turned dark.

"I'll walk you home if you want" Danny said as he stood up, taking her hand in his again.

"If that's okay" Piper replied.

"Sure" He said as they now walked out from the park. It took them twenty minutes to get to the end of Piper's road.

"You can leave me here" She said, not wanting her Grams to see him come back with her.

"You sure?" He asked as they both stopped. Piper's heart was beating fast. She knew she anted to kiss him-but she didn't know how. He now held both her hands and was staring into her eyes.

"Thanks, I really enjoyed it today" Piper said, her hands shaking.

Danny laughed. "I wasn't sure you were going to come…you just don't seem to like me much at school" He added. Piper felt a twinge of guilt. She didn't mean to be nasty it's just she wasn't used to people being nice to her.

"Sorry" Piper apologised, dropping her head and braking eye contact with him. He let go of one of her hands and with his, lifted her chin up.

"Hey, don't be sorry" He said as he moved closer to her. Piper was so nervous she just wanted to run away. But her feet were stuck to the ground. He leaned in towards her and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him back and then broke away. They both laughed awkwardly. 

"See you at school then" Piper said, he insides on fire.

"Yeh" He replied as she walked away towards her house.

It was Monday morning again and Prue knew she had to face Jason and Andy today. She thought about playing sick but she couldn't stand the thought of being trapped in the house one more day either. Piper wasn't spilling anything about her date on Saturday. Prue was happy for her though. She still couldn't believe she'd told Phoebe about her and Jason, Phoebe of all people. Phoebe couldn't keep a secret to save her life. Prue got a lift to school from Grams and so did Piper and Phoebe. Each one of them was dreading school that morning.

Phoebe really didn't want to see Craig or Helen, she didn't even want to be at school. She entered it with her sisters stood beside her, but Prue went off to talk to Jason and Piper went to find Kaycee. Phoebe tried to walk confidently, as if nothing had happened, but when she saw Helen standing with Josh, she couldn't help thinking of Craig. She went over to them and tried to act normal, she didn't want Josh to know anything about it. She tried to talk to Helen in first lesson, but people around her kept listening in. She walked with her to second lesson, but the crowds were too big and noisy to explain there. They were early to their next class, so they stood outside waiting, talking to a few other people. Phoebe turned to see Craig walking down the corridor towards her. She turned away, hoping he hadn't noticed her. That was wishful thinking, he walked up to her.

"Phoebe, we need to talk" He said, Phoebe turning to scowl at him.

"No, we don't, in fact if I never talk to you again, it will be too soon" She said turning her back on him. He touched her shoulder and she shuddered. She was suddenly thrown into a premonition.

__

A man looking at a black and white image created out of smoke. He was watching Phoebe being raped, she suddenly realised. After Craig had finished, the man chanted some words in a different language, and Craig looked in horror at what he had done. He re dressed Phoebe and lay her on the ground, waiting for her to wake up. The smoke image faded so Phoebe could only see the man. He laughed and her premonition ended

"Don't even touch me" She said, pushing his hand away from her. "Leave me alone, you got what you wanted." She added, turning pale. She turned to look at Helen who was staring at her. 

"He got what he wanted?" She whispered in Phoebe's ear. Phoebe broke down into tears and ran off. She couldn't handle this, it was bad enough that she couldn't ever concentrate at school, now he was making her life complete hell. She heard someone running up behind her and she ran faster. She ran into the girls toilets and rested against the sink, nearly throwing up. Helen came running in. 

"Phoebe, what's happened?" She asked, her face red and worried. Phoebe didn't say anything, she just cried hysterically, tears falling into the sink.

Kaycee found Piper as soon as she left Phoebe and Prue. 

"Spill" Kaycee said.

"Spill what?" Piper asked, playing dumb.

"What happened after I left?" She asked.

"We went to the park, like we said, we talked and then he walked me home" Piper said, missing out the kiss.

"Is that all" Kaycee prodded.

"Yes" Piper lied, her face glowing red. Kaycee laughed unbelievingly and they both walked to class.

They arrived and piper saw Danny sat with Rick and his mates. She hated the fact that they were his mates, she wished he had better taste in friends. She walked past him, without saying a word. He kept turning around, trying to catch her eye, but Piper didn't look at him once. She felt so scared that he was just like Rick, just stupid and horrible, she couldn't concentrate on her work, but she tried and the end of the lesson finally arrived. She dropped her pencil case purposely so that all the contents fell out.

"You go ahead" She said to Kaycee, bending down to pick her stuff up. She heard Danny say the same to Rick and his gang, and she waited for him to come over to her.

"You okay?" He asked as he bent down to help her pick up her things.

"I'm fine, you?" She asked nervously.

"I'm great" he said smiling. Rick suddenly walked into the classroom, picking up his book, which he'd left.

"Trying to chat her up?" He said, sniggering at Piper. "I wouldn't if I were you, she's already refused me" He added bitterly.

"Yeh well, you're an idiot" Piper snarled, standing up.

Rick laughed "So you're trying to tell me that you'd pick him, over me?" He said confidently.

"Yes" Piper replied, slinging her case into her bag and heading towards the door. "See you later Danny" She said as she left. Rick stared in shock. 

"How'd you get her to do it mate?" He asked.

"I don't act like a prat, and I don't insult her" Danny replied, picking up his own bag and walking out the classroom. 

Prue walked into her first lesson, her heart pounding. She took her seat next to Katy and Andy, Jason on the other side of Katy. She kissed Andy guiltily on the cheek, and got out her books.

All the way through her lesson, Jason paid no attention to Katy, and kept watching Prue. Andy had noticed this and whispered in Prue's ear "I think Jason is jealous that you're mine" Prue nervously looked at Jason.

"Firstly, I'm no ones property and secondly, I doubt it very much so" She said, her heart racing. Andy laughed at her. Prue smiled back, this was the most awkward lesson she had ever had to sit through. Finally it ended, and she packed her things quickly, leaving with the rest of the class. Jason tried to catch up with her, but she just walked faster until she got to her next classroom. 

Phoebe just wanted to give up. She didn't know what her vision meant, and she couldn't be bothered figuring it out. She hated how everything had changed, and she hated the way she'd become. She had to escape this place was painful and cruel. But she knew she couldn't escape it, it would follow her all the way through her life. She wanted to run, but she couldn't because every time she ran, Craig was the one she'd run to. She felt so helpless. Helen just stood watching her. 

"Phoebe, what happened?" She asked finally.

"I need to go home" Phoebe spluttered, feeling the pain burning up inside her.

"Okay, come on then, we'll call you Grams" Helen said, dragging Phoebe away from the sink and walking to the phone booth. Phoebe dialled and spoke to Grams, crying down the phone.

"Stay there Phoebe, I'll come and get you" Grams said worried, and Phoebe hung up.

"What happened Phoebe? I won't tell anyone" Helen reassured her.

"He raped me" Phoebe blurted out, collapsing in tears onto a chair. Craig walked out of a nearby classroom. Helen glared at him.

"Get lost" She shouted as he walked over.

"Look, Phoebe I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, it was like I was someone else" Craig said, tears dripping down his own face a he saw how much pain he'd caused Phoebe.

Helen still glared at him, standing infront of him to protect Phoebe. Phoebe's mind clicked. "Someone else" She muttered. "Just stay away from me Craig, I don't want you to cause me any more pain, and I'm sure you don't want to" She said, picking up her things and walking out of school, to find Grams waiting for her in the car.

Piper was telling Kaycee what had happened, laughing about the look on Rick's face when she'd said she'd choose Danny over him. Their second lesson had just ended, and they were now walking into the crowded corridor. Piper had never felt so happy. She and Kaycee rested against their lockers, talking about Maths homework. Piper felt someone put their hands on her waist, and she turned around to gaze into Danny's eyes.

"Hey" He said.

"Hey" Piper replied. 

"It finally happened between you to then?" Kaycee asked laughing.

"Shhh!" Piper replied, hitting Kaycee playfully. "So what d'ya want?" Piper asked as Danny slipped his hands through her arms and rested his chin on her shoulders.

"What you doin' after school?" He asked.

"Nothing" Piper replied

"Well d'ya want to come to mine?" He asked. Piper glanced nervously at Kaycee.

"Um, okay" She mumbled. She wasn't too sure about going to his.

"Meet you at lunch?" He asked smiling.

"Canteen" Piper and Kaycee replied, and they walked off to their next classroom.

Prue was so tired of this, she just wanted the ground to suck her up. She was listening to Mr Calaster talking about the formation of fossils and rocks. She had no one to talk to, which she actually found good for once, and she had to try and figure out some sort of excuse to Andy, if anyone told him. Finally the class finished and she left first, hoping to get away from everyone at break. As she walked by a classroom, she felt Jason's hand grab hers, and pull her inside.

"You've been avoiding me" He said as soon as they shut the door.

"No!" Prue said sarcastically. Jason looked at her, hurt. "Well what did you expect? I can't exactly act normal, when I'm hiding from my boyfriend and best friend that I slept with her boyfriend, betraying them both" Prue said, out of breath by the time she'd finished.

"Relax" Jason said, making Prue feel patronised. She scowled at him. "Come on Prue, does it really matter that much to you?" He asked seriously.

"Yes" Prue replied, she felt the urge in her heart to kiss him again, to be with him. "And no offence, but can you just keep away from me? Cause every time that I'm near you, I ant to be with you, and it's wrong!" Prue said, her heart beating fast.

Jason half laughed. He took four paces back "Is that okay?" He asked, smiling cheekily.

"Fine" Prue replied. 

"Look, do you really want Andy?" Jason asked.

"Yeh" Prue muttered softly.

"Well then I won't stand in the way, I'll tell Katy that it isn't working with us, and I'll keep away from you all…right?" He asked as Prue dropped her head. She didn't say anything. "Right?" He asked more forcefully. Prue slowly shook her head.

"I don't want that either" She finally said. 

"Well what do you want?" he asked, walking closer to her.

"Andy…and you" She replied slowly, walking towards him. He put his arms around her, and she broke down again. He held her for a while, until she lifted her head and kissed him. The door opened sharply, Prue quickly broke away from him, but it was too late. Roxy and her boyfriend were stood at the door.

"Are you okay dear?" Grams asked Phoebe, sitting on the sofa next to her, and handing her a cup of tea.

Phoebe nodded, taking the tea from her.

"Grams" She started. "Is it possible that someone could be controlling, blackmailing, forcing or possessing Craig?" She finished. Grams face went white, and her hand shook, tea spilled over the side of her cup and she placed it on the table.

"Why do you ask that?" She asked, trying to keep calm. 'What if the secret comes out' Grams thought to herself. 'They can't find out they're witches, not yet!' 

"Well it's just he seems almost nice, and he was before all this happened, but then he just changes, it's not normal." Phoebe finished.

"My premonition" Grams muttered, so silently that Phoebe couldn't hear. "I'm just going upstairs, you just rest" She said, getting up and climbing two flights to the attic.

"What's up with you?" Kaycee asked Piper in their next lesson. "I thought this was supposed to be the happiest time since you first came here?" She added as she noticed Piper's expression.

"Yeh, it is" Piper added.

"Well then what's you problem?" Kaycee asked, she could never figure Piper out.

"It's just, if I hadn't have changed what I look like and not cared what people think of me anymore, then maybe he wouldn't like me, and no one else would either. Basically I'm a fake, this isn't the true me" Piper said, looking down at her clothes.

"Piper, the person you show him, is you, just because you look different, you haven't changed your personality, you're still you!" Kaycee insisted. "Andy any way, Danny liked you before you changed how you look" She added, Piper smiled sadly.

"I guess" She said. The bell rang and the whole class poured out into the already crowded corridor. Piper and Kaycee finally got to the canteen. They waited for Danny, and then sat at a table. Kaycee went to get their food, and Piper sat opposite Danny, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"You okay?" He asked her as they sat in silence.

"Yeh, apart from the fact I've just had Biology" Piper said, laughing. Kaycee came over with the food, and they all sat eating.

Roxy stared at Prue and Jason.

"It's not…" Prue started, loosing all feeling.

"What we think?" Roxy ended "to hell with that!" She continued. 

"I didn't mean this to…" Prue trailed off.

"You're supposed to be Katy's friend!" Roxy said in anger. "And you're supposed to be her boyfriend" She said, looking at Jason. 

"Look, I know but all I ever wanted when I came here, was Prue, it's my fault, I've been hounding her, I just want her" He said. 'Actually quite convincing' Prue thought. Roxy looked at Prue. 

"If this carries on, and you don't tell Katy and Andy, then we will" Roxy said, walking out of the classroom ad slamming the door shut behind them.

"Sh*t" Prue said, her mouth dry. 

"Patty, I really think there's something demonic to do with Craig. I mean, my premonition was like the man was controlling him. I'm really scared for Phoebe, if this man has managed to manipulate Craig's mind into doing what he wants it too, then this won't be the end." Grams said, talking to the ghost of her daughter.

"Why?" Patty asked.

"It's just what Phoebe said," Grams said hurriedly, as she explained about how he all of a sudden changed.

"Sounds like someone's controlling him" Patty said.

"I agree, but who? And how do we vanquish them without the girls finding out?" Grams asked worried.

"I don't know, have you checked the book to see if there is someone specific that could be doing this?" Patty asked as her and Grams walked over to the stand where the book of shadows lay. Grams flicked through the book desperately trying to find an answer.

Prue felt sick to the stomach as she entered her lesson after break. She couldn't believe Roxy had found out. She didn't want to see Jason again, but she couldn't help the way she felt when she was around him. She used to feel like that with Andy, but Jason was right, it had died between them. She wished it could have lasted forever, but she couldn't keep pretending everything was fine. She'd have to tell Katy, if Jason agreed and then tell Andy. She sat next to Katy, feeling so uncomfortable.

"Have you seen Jason, only I couldn't find him at break" Katy said.

"Um, no" Prue lied. Roxy glared at her as she turned around.

"I saw him," She said.

"Oh right, where?" Katy asked Roxy.

"In one of the history classrooms" She said, glancing at Prue's worried face.

"What was he doing in there?" Katy asked confused.

"I have no idea," Roxy said, turning around and scowling at Prue again.

The lesson finally finished, and Prue, Katy and Roxy went to meet everyone else. Prue watched how happy Katy was when she saw Jason. She couldn't hurt her, but it would hurt her more if she found out any later. Prue didn't talk much whilst they were in the canteen, Andy still oblivious to what was going on. Prue whispered for Jason to meet her outside, and she left the canteen. He met her five minutes later, in the same history class. 

"We have to tell them" Prue said as soon as he entered.

"No we don't" Jason persuaded.

"Yes, we do, if we don't tell them ow, then it's gonna get worse, and I'll always be scared that Roxy will tell them." Prue finished, her mind made up.

"Roxy wouldn't tell them, not if she really cared about Katy" Jason insisted.

"Well I'd tell them, if I really cared about Katy. I can't hide it from her, it's best if we get it out in the open, and then I try and make it up to Andy" Prue said, not looking at Jason.

"If you want. I don't mind, just don't blame yourself when you tell them." Jason said. Prue then left, and returned to the canteen. She didn't know who to tell fist, cause if she told Katy first, she'd probably tell Andy before she got a chance, and if she told Andy first, he might tell Katy. She decided to tell Andy first. She went up to him, and took a deep breath.

"I need to talk to you" Prue said quietly. 

"Okay" Andy said, confused as they exited.

Phoebe climbed the stairs to go to bed, she was too upset and too tired to do anything but sleep. She got onto the landing, when she heard voices coming from the attic. 'That's strange' She thought 'No one's able to get into it'. She climbed the stairs, leading to the attic door.

Grams heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She blew the candle out so that Patty disappeared, just as Phoebe emerged through the door.

"I thought you said no one could get in here?" Phoebe asked, confused.

"Yeh, I thought no one could, but I came up to try and find the old photographs, and the door opened easily!" Grams said in surprise as she tried to hide the book of shadows.

"Strange" Phoebe said, not completely convinced. 

"So where are those photos?" She asked, going to search through the piles of old possessions, which had been stored up there. As soon as Phoebe turned her back to Grams, she sent the book of shadows flying into a pile of cushions with her telekinesis. She then went over to help Phoebe find the photos.

Piper sat in last lesson, she was so nervous about going to Danny's after school. She didn't know why, because she knew he wouldn't do anything she didn't want him to. The lesson finished, and her and Kaycee walked out to the front of school, to find Danny waiting for them. They walked part of the way with Kaycee, and then they turned off, saying bye to her and walking up Danny's road. Piper was surprised at how small his house was as she entered it. They got a can of coke each from the fridge, and went upstairs to his room. Piper once again felt so uncomfortable. She sat down on his bed and looked around. He sat down beside her.

"It was great how you handled Rick today" He said. Piper laughed.

"He's a Pr*ck" She replied after a while. 

"So 'm I" He said. Piper laughed again.

"Yeh, but you're not too bad" She said playfully

"Thanks" He replied. He leaned in closer and they kissed. They continued for a while, and then Danny started unfastening her shirt buttons. Piper pulled away.

"Sorry" She said, her heart missing a beat. "I just want to take things slow" She added, standing up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…" Danny started. 

"It's fine" Piper said, moving towards the door "But I really should be going, Grams will wonder where I am, sorry" She added, opening the door.

"Well I'll walk you home then" Danny said, feeling awful.

"Okay" Piper replied uneasy.

"What did you want to talk about?" Andy asked when they sat on a bench outside of school.

"Do you love me?" Prue asked

"Yeh, you know that" Andy replied nervously.

"I'm really sorry" Prue started, keeping her eyes focused on the ground.

"What?" Andy asked, hoping she wasn't about to break up with him.

"I didn't mean to, it just kind of happened" She said, not making sense.

"What did?" He asked, more nervously.

"At Katy's party. He'd been coming onto me since the first day he was here" Prue began.

"Jason?" Andy asked.

"Yeh, and I had a bit to drink. So when I woke up to go to the toilet, he cornered me. He didn't do anything but he tried to persuade me that we'd be good together, and he convinced me that we weren't happy anymore. And so I gave into him. I'm really sorry" She ended as she glanced at Andy.

"How could you think we weren't happy anymore. How could you do that?" Andy asked in disbelief

"I'm sorry" Prue repeated.

"Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it Prue!" Andy said, raising his voice. "And how far did you take it?" he added, putting his head in his hands.

"We…um…you know" Prue said, wishing the ground would swallow her up.

"You what??" Andy shouted, now in complete disbelief.

"I'm sorry Andy" Prue said, running off, to the canteen crying, figuring how to tell Katy so she wouldn't react how Andy had. Andy stood by the bench, watching Prue as she ran off, he couldn't believe what she'd done.

Phoebe and Grams were sat in Phoebe's room, looking at the old family photo album. There were a lot of pictures of Prue with mom, a few of Piper with mom, and even fewer of Phoebe with her. Phoebe hated the fact she had never had as much time with her mom as Prue and Piper had. She loved Grams, but it was never the same. Phoebe could feel her eyes closing as she turned the pages. She couldn't stop herself. 

She could feel herself half-awake but she couldn't do anything to wake up properly. She suddenly jerked, and she saw images infront of her. 

__

A pregnancy test was held up to her face, she could not see whom it belonged to, but it read positive. She felt like she was the person, and she felt them fall down in tears. The image faded, and another flew infront of her. _A baby was being born…on the downstairs sofa. Grams picked it up, and suddenly a man appeared out of no where, stole the baby, and vanished into thin air._ Phoebe's vision faded, and she woke up, Grams leaning over her.

By the time Prue got back to the canteen, the bell had gone. 'Great' she thought 'now I have to keep Katy away from Andy, until I have the chance to tell her.' Prue and Katy walked to their classroom, Prue's heart racing as she turned round every corner. Their lesson finished, and Prue had successfully kept Katy out of Andy's way. She decided to walk home with Katy, so that she could tell her and try to make her understand.

They started walking, Prue gathering up the courage to tell her. 

"Katy" She started.

"What?" Katy asked, hearing Prues tone of voice and becoming nervous.

"You know I'd never want to hurt you, and I'd never do it intentionally." She said, a lump forming in the back of her throat.

"Yeh, why, what you done?" Katy said as Prue cringed.

"I didn't mean to" Prue continued. "But Jason had been coming onto me since the first day he was here, I told him I was with Andy, but he kept trying to convince me we'd be good together. Then he started going out with you, and I thought he'd stop hassling me. But he didn't and at you're party, I eventually gave into him…I'm so sorry" Prue finished.

"A likely story" Katy said coldly. "Prue, I know you've wanted him since I started going out with him, you're just jealous of what I've got!" Katy stated shouting. "I bet you forced him didn't you!" She continued.

"No, I didn't want him, I was happy for you, and even if I had have wanted him, which I didn't, you can't force someone into it, unless you rape them, which I wouldn't, never mind couldn't, do!" Prue said, raising her voice too. She couldn't believe Katy thought she was jealous of her, she didn't even want Jason, he wanted her. She felt as though her insides were about to burst. 

"Prue, you're so full of cr*p it's unbelievable!" Katy shouted as she ran off. Prue got home fifteen minutes later.

"You can leave me here" Piper said, as they got to the end of her road again.

"You sure?" Danny asked.

"Yeh, it's fine" Piper replied.

"Look, I'm sorry for earlier, I should've resisted temptation, but I must say, you do make it hard for me." Danny said as they both laughed.

"What ever" Piper replied.

They stopped and Piper kissed him for a minute. She then pulled away.

"Thanks, see you later" said, walking away and looking behind her.

She got into hr house, to find Grams and Phoebe waiting for her. 

"Where have you been?" Grams asked, looking worried.

"Sorry I stayed at a friends for a while" Piper said

"I need to explain something to you, please sit down and I'll go and get Prue" Grams said. She went upstairs for a minute.

"What does she want to tell us?" Piper asked Phoebe worried.

"I don't know, but something tells me it's about the vision I had earlier" Phoebe said. "She's been different ever since I told her about it" she added.

Grams came back with Prue at her side.

"What did you want to talk about?" Piper asked as Grams entered the living room.

Grams ushered Prue to sit down, and she did so herself. "I don't quite know how to tell you this, but there is worse evil in the world, than anything you could imagine." Grams started, she was hoping she could erase their memories after all this was over, but right now they needed to know.

"I doubt it, I think I've met one of the worst" Phoebe said dryly. Grams looked at Phoebe sympathetically.

"I mean supernatural evil" She finally said.

Prue laughed. "You mean you're telling us that demons, and satan actually exist!" She scoffed.

"Well…yes" Grams replied. Piper joined in laughing, but Phoebe looked confused.

"How come none of it's ever effected us, but yet you know about it, and you're so sure it's real?" Phoebe asked,

"Because I have to protect people from it…and so will you one day" Grams explained.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Prue asked.

"Look, okay, the only way to convince you that there's supernatural happenings out there, is to show you" Grams said, throwing Prue a cushion. "Watch" She said. She then brought the cushion towards her with her telekinesis powers.

"Oh my God!" Phoebe shouted, jumping up.

"What the hell?" Piper whispered. Prue just sat there speechless.

"Listen, we need to bring your powers back to you, I fear the demon who we must fight is to strong for me, we need to fight him with the power of three." Grams said five minutes later when they had all gone up to the attic, for Grams to show them the Book of Shadows.  
"Powers?" Prue said confused.

"We have powers?" Piper said

"Cool!" Phoebe expressed, making Prue and Piper give her stern looks.

"You had powers, but a warlock named Nicholas was going to steal them from you, so me and your mother had to bind them from you, they are supposed to come back to you when I die." Grams explained.

"But how can we get them back now?" Phoebe asked.

"If I write a spell, to unbind your powers temporarily and then you say the activation spell which is here" grams said, pointing to a page in the book of Shadows. "Then you should get your powers, and we can get to work with vanquishing what ever is controlling Craig" Grams finished.

"Controlling Craig?" Piper asked.

"Yeh, we think there's something, or some one possessing or controlling Craig, which is why he did what he did to me" Phoebe explained, going over to watch Grams write the spell.

"Complicated" Piper said.

"Wait a minute, if you have powers, then wouldn't mom have had them too?" Prue asked confused.

"Yes, your mother did have a power, it was to freeze time." Grams replied.

"Wow" Prue muttered stunned

Grams had finished the unbinding spell, and the three sisters were stood, one on each point, on a triquatra drawn on the floor with chalk. Grams was stood in the middle. She held a piece of paper infront of her and recited what was written on it, three times. After the third time was over, a cold wind arose and it swirled around the triquatra. Piper looked scared, Phoebe excited, and Prue confused. The wind died down, and Piper breathed heavily.

"What the hell was that?" She asked, looking at Prue and Phoebe in turn.

"I have no idea" Prue muttered.

"So where's this activation spell?" Phoebe asked, going over to the Book of Shadows. Grams joined her, and opened the book. 

"You have to recite this, and then hopefully if the unbinding spell worked, you will get your powers back" Grams said, looking nervous.

"Okay" Phoebe said, pulling Prue and Piper to her side. 

"Here now the words or the witches, 

The secrets we hid in the night,

The oldest of Gods are invoked here,

The great work of magic is sought.

In this night and in this hour, 

We call upon the ancient power,

Bring your powers to we sisters, three,

We want the power, give us the power" Phoebe said boldly, as Piper muttered it softly.

Bright lights came flooding down upon them, and their powers settled inside them.

"Woah!" Phoebe said thrilled. 

"So what are our powers?" Prue asked. 

"Well, Prue, yours are telekinesis, Piper, you have the power to freeze time, and Phoebe, you have already experienced your if I am correct. It seems your premonitions have been fighting through the binding spell, the situation you are in probably had something to do with it, you needed to recognise what had happened" Grams explained quickly.

"And here I thought I' be able to fly!" Phoebe said disappointed. "Why do I get stuck with the cr*ppy power?" She added. 

"Cause you were born last" Piper teased and Phoebe gave her a 'ha ha' face.

"Okay, well you're going to have to practise using your powers, so Prue, here you are" Grams said as she threw Prue another cushion. "And Piper, you use this" She added, handing her a soft toy.

"What do I do?" Phoebe asked annoyed.

"Rest" Grams replied. "It may well trigger another premonition" She added, seeing Phoebes disappointed face.

Phoebe lay on the couch in the attic, watching Piper and Prue trying to use their powers. It wasn't very successful, so far nothing had happened to the cushion and soft toy. Phoebe kept laughing at Prue as she moved her hand towards her, and nothing happened. Prue was getting stressed with Phoebe and Piper was laughing at them both. Piper still couldn't manage to freeze anything.

"You're useless" Phoebe mocked at Prue.

"Shut up!" Prue snarled, trying to move the cushion again this time in Phoebe's direction. Prue was surprised to see that it flew across, and hit Phoebe in the face. Phoebe looked thoroughly shocked. Prue laughed, and Phoebe through it back at her hard. She flung her hand out angrily, and the cushion reflected back onto Phoebe.

"I don't think I like your power!" Phoebe joked.

"Well mine doesn't seem to want to work!" Piper said annoyed.

"Well mine only worked when I was annoyed at Phoebe" Prue said "Maybe that was the trigger for mine, if it is, then we just need to find the trigger for your power" Prue said, trying to explain.

Grams walked in and looked at Prue and Piper.

"You got them sorted?" She asked.

"No, Prue has but mine doesn't want to work!" Piper said huffing.

Grams turned her back to Piper and picked up something from the floor. She then turned around and through an ornament at Piper. "Piper!" She shouted as she threw it. Piper turned around to see the object flying at her. She flung up her hands to shield her face, and waited. Nothing happened. She looked

Infront of her, and froze in shock.

"Oh My God!" She gasped, seeing the ornament frozen in mid air.

"Yeh, your trigger is panic" Grams said casually. "But you better move out of the way, cause it doesn't stay frozen forever" She added as Piper moved, and the ornament unfroze. 

Five minutes later, Prue was seething, as she was managing to send objects flying around the room as Phoebe wound her up and Piper was having things thrown at her from all angles. They finally stopped, with Prue and Piper exhausted. The phone rang and Phoebe rushed onto the landing to receive the call.

"Hello?" Phoebe said, picking up the phone.

"Hi, is Prue there?" Came a male voice from the other end of the phone.

"Yeh, I'll just get her, hang on one sec" Phoebe replied, wondering who it could be.

Prue came on the phone.

"Hey" Prue said, wondering who was on the other end too.

"Hey Prue, it's Jason" He said.

"Oh" Prue said dully.

"Gee, thanks" Jason joked. "Listen, I've just had Katy on the phone telling me how nasty I am, and how much pain I've caused her" He added.

"Sorry" Prue replied, not sure whether she meant it or not.

"I take it you told Andy too?" He asked

"Yeh" Prue said sadly.

"How did he take it?" Jason asked curiously.

"Badly" Prue said, knowing how much pain he must be in now. 

"Well I was thinking, seen as they know, and they probably won't forgive us, we don't have to hide our feelings anymore" Jason said

Prue felt sick. "Jason, I don't have feelings for you, it was just a bit of fun" Prue insisted.

"Yeh, right" Jason said sarcastically.

"Right" Prue replied.

"Come off it Prue, you like me, that's why all of this has happened." Jason said. Prue could feel herself becoming angry.

"Jason, I never have had feelings for you, and I never will!" Prue said, slamming the phone down. She dropped her arm down by her side, but as her anger had risen, she flung the phone across the room with her power.

"He must have really p*ssed you off!" Phoebe said as she walked down the stairs from the attic.

"I wouldn't say anything if I were you, other wise you might end up flying through that wall." Prue said, trying to keep calm.

"Okay, okay" Phoebe said.

Piper suddenly realised she had arranged to meet Danny at half six: in ten minutes. 'Damn' She thought.

"Grams I'm going out" She said, walking into her room, and pulling on a change of clothes. She checked her reflection and then ran downstairs and out the front door. She ran to the park where they had arranged to meet, and found him waiting for her. 

"Sorry I'm late" She said, gasping for breath.

"It's fine" He replied, putting his arm around her waist, and leading them off to a nearby bench.

"So what you been doing since I saw you a few hours ago?" He asked laughing.

"Um, nothing" Piper said, hoping she wasn't too bad at lying. "I haven't got much time, cause I'm needed at home, but I can stay for about half an hour" She added.

"Well then we best make the most of it" Danny replied, leaning towards Piper. Piper felt her self tense up, as he came closer. She put her hands up, to cup his cheek and he suddenly froze.

"Ut oh!" Se said, her heart pounding. "Hey, this could be kinda good" She said afterwards, waiting for him to unfreeze. Finally he did, and they kissed for a while. "Do you want to come back to mine cause I don't think Grams will mind" Piper asked nervously.

"Yeh, okay" He replied, and they set off, back to the manor.

"I've just about mastered this whole moving things around the room deal" Prue said, as she threw Phoebe onto the sofa with her telekinesis.

"Yeh, so stop practising on me!" Phoebe said annoyed, it was the fifth time Prue had used her powers on her…it was such an unfair advantage.

Prue laughed. The manor door opened, and Piper walked in, followed by a guy Prue hadn't seen before. Phoebe looked up from the sofa and saw him. "Hi Piper" She said innocently. Piper eyed her and walked upstairs.

When she'd gone Phoebe said, "Who's that?" 

"I don't know, and it's none of our business anyway" Prue said, she knew how annoying Phoebe could be when she brought a guy home. 

"Fine" Phoebe said, getting up out of her chair and going into the kitchen, where grams was.

Piper was sick of being 'good, predictable Piper' she wanted more fun, more danger, she wished she was more like Prue. 'But a week ago, I wouldn't even have had a boyfriend!' She thought as she sat on her bed, Danny sat next to her.

"What's up?" He asked.

Piper looked up "Oh, nothing" She said, coming out of her thoughts.

Danny laughed at her "There is, cause you look upset" He added, moving closer to her.

"No, really, I'm fine" Piper said trying to convince herself. She knew what she wanted to happen, but she couldn't figure out if it was what she really wanted, or if it was just a spur of the moment thing. 

"Come on, you can tell me" He prodded.

"I'm just sick of being me" Piper complained eventually.

"Why, what's wrong with being you?" He asked confused.

"Everything" Piper said laughing. "I'm just sick of being so unliked, so unwanted, and so miserable with life!" She finished, looking up at him, and feeling stupid. 'Why am I complaining?' She thought 'my life's better now than it ever has been'. 

"Well, I like you, I want you, and I can try and make you happy" Danny said sympathetically.

"So it all lies with you then?" Piper asked sarcastically.

"Yup" He joked. "Look, just enjoy the moment and worry about tomorrow, tomorrow!" He said. Piper smiled at him. 

"Yeh, I guess so" She said, leaning into him and kissing him.

"Grams, what are we going to do now we have our 'powers'" Phoebe asked Grams when she walked into the kitchen.

"We…are going to vanquish that son of a b*tch who caused you pain" Grams replied, pulling Phoebe into a tight hug.

"Craig?" Phoebe asked confused.

"No, the guy who's controlling him" Grams replied as she added arrowroot to her potion on the stove.

"Oh, okay" Phoebe replied. "But how can we do that when Piper's got her boyfriend in her bedroom?" Phoebe asked bitterly. 

Grams dropped the sage, which she had just picked up. "She what?" She asked panic stricken. 

"Yeh, I wonder what they're doing!" Phoebe said, playing dumb.

"Can you keep an eye on this for me please?" Grams said quickly.

"Sure" Phoebe replied smirking.

Grams hurried upstairs, she had to make sure Piper didn't become pregnant, and sop her vision from coming true. She knocked on Piper's door. 

Piper was lying on her bed, Danny on top of her, kissing her. She heard a knock. She broke away from him.

"Hang on" She shouted. She got up, and walked to the door.

"Piper do you not remember my premonition" Grams whispered so quietly, it was hard for Piper to hear her.

"Yes" Piper replied in a quieter whisper. "And we are not doing anything, except kissing, and if you can get pregnant from kissing, then I'll be damned!" She added.

"Fine, well hurry cause we need to…get rid of…the man in Phoebe's premonition" Grams said, closing the door behind her.

"Now where were we up to" Pier said, turning round to Danny to find him smiling at her.

"Right girls, the potions finished" Grams said, fifteen minutes later when Prue and Phoebe were sat watching TV. 

"Kay" Phoebe replied, not moving her eyes away from the screen. Prue looked up.

"But how exactly are we going to get to 'vanquish' him" Prue asked.

"Well, if I'm correct, you, Piper and Phoebe are the strongest witches ever, which means that with my powers to protect you aswell, we should be able to throw this potion, hope it works and get out of there before anything bad happens" grams replied.

"Okay, well I'll go and tell Piper she needs to get rid of her guy" Prue said, walking off.

Phoebe's head jerked round. "No Prue, it's all right I'll go," She said, jumping up and running up the stairs before Prue.

"Don't embarrass her…and knock before you barge in" Prue shouted as Phoebe disappeared. "Honestly, I can't believe her sometimes." Prue muttered as she walked back to the sofa.

Phoebe crept up to Piper's room. She couldn't hear her in her room, so she took the door handle in her hand, and pushed the door open. She had a slight view of the guy on top of Piper kissing her, but Phoebe was disappointed they were fully dressed. 'Honestly, when is Piper gonna take some risks?' She asked herself.

"Excuse me" Piper shouted annoyed.

"Why what you done?" Phoebe asked, tilting her head to one side. Piper glared at Phoebe.

"What do you want?" She asked, seething, she now knew how Prue felt when it happened to her…only Piper never meant to do it on purpose.

"Grams needs you, for the…thing" Phoebe explained.

"Fine" Piper muttered angrily. Phoebe looked at Danny. She smiled flirtilly. 

"Did you want anything else?" Piper said, noticing Phoebe still in the doorway.

Phoebe ignored her for a second, and then replied "Nope" before flashing Danny another smile, and walking out of the room, and shutting the door behind her. 

"Sisters…who'd want them" Pier said, when Phoebe shut the door. "I'm really sorry, but you're gonna have to go, cause I need to help Grams" She added, grabbing his hand and leading him out the room. 

They got downstairs and piper opened the front door. 

"See you tomorrow" Danny said, as he walked out of the door.

"Yeh" Piper replied as he started to walk off. "Um, excuse me, but aren't you forgetting something?" piper asked. They both laughed, and Danny walked back to Piper and they kissed.

"Ooooooo!" Phoebe said. 

"Shut the hell up" Piper shouted back into the living room as Danny laughed uncomfortably.

"Do I not get one?" Phoebe shouted to Danny.

"No!" Piper shouted back, agitatedly.

"See you tomorrow" She whispered, and she shut the door behind him. 

Piper walked into the living room where Prue and Phoebe sat. 

"You do realise we're gonna give you sh*t when you get a SERIOUS boyfriend, Phoebe." Prue said, emphasising on 'serious'. Piper laughed. "Hell Yeh!" Piper added.

"Come on girls, stop bickering, we have a demon to vanquish" Grams said. 

"How are we going to get to him we don't have a clue where he is!" Piper asked, confused.

"A simple summoning charm should do the trick" Grams replied, heading up to the attic to get the book of shadows. Piper, Prue and Phoebe followed. 

Ten minutes later and the summoning spell was infront of the four girls. They had made a circle on the floor, with candles and were stood just outside of it. They chanted the spell, which was on the paper infront of them, and a cold wind arose, blowing out all the candles. In the middle of the circle, a hurricane effect happened, and the girls were forced back a few steps. The wind died down, and infront of them stood a man who appeared normal, but as soon as he saw them, he sent a bolt of energy out of his hand, sending Grams flying across the attic. Piper gasped and grabbed hold of Prue's hand. Phoebe picked up the potion which grams had left on the floor, beside the circle, and she threw it in the mans direction. It hit him, and smashed. The man sneered at them for a moment, and then he exploded into tiny flames, which hit the walls of the attic, and disappeared. Prue ran over to Grams. 

"Her pulse is weak" She said as Piper and Phoebe came to join her. "Piper, go and phone an ambulance" She instructed, as she grabbed a blanket from the attic floor and covered her Grams with it. Phoebe started to cry, tears dripping onto the blanket. 

"She'll be okay!" Prue tried to reassure her. Phoebe nodded weakly. 

Prue, Piper and Phoebe were at the hospital, waiting for news on Grams. Prue was comforting Phoebe, whilst Piper was getting the drinks. A doctor came out of the room opposite and headed towards Prue. 

"Are you here for Ms. Halliwell?" The doctor asked.

"Yes" Prue replied, jumping up. "Is she going to be okay?" She asked.

"She has sustained serious injuries to her head, but yes, she should be fine. You may see her in a minute, after they have finished the stitches, but she will be very weak, and I ask that you only go in one at a time, as not to disturb her" The doctor finished, and Prue nodded. 

In the manor, the man re-materialised in the attic. "Stupid witches" he said as he smirked and shimmered out.

Prue was the first to enter Grams' room. She took one look at her Grams, and tears streaked down her face. 

"It's okay" Grams whispered calmly. "Is the man gone?" She added.

"Yes, we took care of it" Prue replied, sitting in the chair next to Grams' bed.

"Good, don't worry about me, the doctors say I'll be fine, I just need rest. I'm more worried about you three" She said. "Now that I'm not there to protect you, demons will have an easy entrance, you need to be careful, never split up in the house, and never be alone outside of it, at least until I get better. Now that you have your powers, you are an easy target, please protect Piper and Phoebe." Grams asked, urgently.

"I will" Prue said scared.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have brought you into this, I should have known better than to give you your powers" She added.

"We'll be alright!" Prue said, trying to convince both Grams and herself. 

"Thankyou" Grams whispered. 

"I hope she'll be alright" Piper said, concerned.

"The doctors said she will" Phoebe said, starting to worry again. Prue had been in for ten minutes, and Phoebe was getting anxious. 

Prue finally emerged from the room, five minutes later and told Piper she could go in. 

"How is she?" Phoebe asked, as soon as Piper had closed the door.

"She's weak, like the doctors said, but she'll get better." Prue said. "But meanwhile, we need to be careful. Grams said that demons are more likely to attack us now that we have our powers, and we are new to them, so we are even more vulnerable. She said we need to stick together." Prue finished.

"Okay, well we should get home as soon as possible, and make sure we get to school unharmed tomorrow" Phoebe replied. "We should be safe out in public right?" She added.

"Yeh, they wouldn't attack with people around us" Prue whispered. "Listen, can you be really quick seeing Grams, so that we can get back soon, I'll call a cab" Prue said as she grabbed her jacket and headed to the pay phone.

Fifteen minutes later, and Prue, Piper and Phoebe were getting into the cab parked outside of the hospital. 

"I spoke to the doctor and he said Grams should be out in a couple of days, but she still has to take it easy, and get lots of rest" Prue informed the other two after she told the taxi where to go, and it had set off.

"Yeh, but I'll feel safer knowing that she's around" Piper sad, shuddering at the thought of just them three in the house. 

The taxi puled up outside the manor, Prue handed him $15 and went inside with Phoebe and Piper. 

Prue went straight to the phone. She had two messages. She pressed the play button.

"Hi Prue, it's Jason" The machine recited. "I'm really sorry about before, and I thought I'd see if you'd sorted it out with Andy and Katy yet." He said. "Well, can you ring me back? Thanks" He finished and hung up. The second message was a dentist appointment for Grams, in four days time. Prue picked up the receiver and dialled Jason's number. 

"Hi, it's Prue" She said when she heard him pick up.

"Hey" He said. 

"What did you want?" She said impatiently.

"I wanted to apologise for before, I know you have feelings for Andy, not me" He replied. Prue wasn't sure whether she believed him or not.

"Okay" She said.

"But we really need to find a way to work things out between us all" He started. "I was thinking we should meet up?" He asked hopefully. 

"Yeh, whatever" Prue replied, she was too tired to think.

"Well do you want to come round?" he asked.

"No, you come here cause my Grams has gone in to hospital, so I can't get anywhere" Prue replied. 

"Okay, be there in ten?" He said.

"Yeh" Prue replied.

"Bye" He said, before hanging up. Prue sighed, she couldn't cope with everything right now. 

"Who was that?" Phoebe asked.

"Jason…and before you ask, yes he's the one I told you about, and he's coming round, so don't be stupid" Prue said as she walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

"Fine" Phoebe replied, acting hurt.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang, and Phoebe was first to the door.

"Prue, it's for you" She shouted when she opened it.

"Thankyou Phoebe" Prue said, disapprovingly as she led Jason into the house and up into her room, which was the only place she could get a little bit of privacy.

"So what did you want to sort out?" She said when she closed the door.

"Us" He replied, taking a deep breath. "Listen Prue, I don't know how, but I love you, and I know that you must have some feelings for me somewhere, cause otherwise what happened between us wouldn't have happened." He said quickly.

"The only reason that happened, was because you managed to half convince me, that there were problems between me and Andy, when the only problem we had was you" Prue replied harshly, she thought he'd accepted that she didn't want him.

"If you say so" He said patronisingly.

"I do" Prue whined. He walked closer to her, and pulled her in towards him.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you" He started.

"To late" Prue whispered, but she didn't draw away, she stayed in his arms. She felt his warmth again and she felt safe, for the first time since she'd received her powers. She couldn't help it, and she knew she'd never get Andy's trust back, so what was the point? So when Jason lifted her head to his, she didn't resist. She kissed him weakly and her body broke down. She couldn't survive anymore pain, and she found herself wondering why she was alive, what was keeping her from taking her life. Jason seemed to sense her pain, and he moved away from her a little. She sat on her bed and collapsed into tears. He sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She felt so helpless. 

"You really think we'll be okay while Grams isn't here?" Phoebe asked Piper as they headed upstairs. 

"We have Prue, and our powers" Piper whispered.

"Yeh, our powers are half the problem!" Phoebe whispered back.

"Listen, we'll be fine…and if we aren't, we'll deal with it when it happens" Piper added.

"Can you sleep on my room tonight?" Phoebe asked.

"Can you not sleep in mine?" Piper said, not thinking.

"No" Phoebe replied nervously.

"Oh Phoebe, I'm sorry" Piper said shocked with herself. "I forgot about it" She added.

"It's okay, I guess, even when I know that it wasn't Craig's fault, I still hate him for what he did to me" She muttered as she entered her bedroom.

"Of course you do" Piper agreed. "Listen, I'll just go and get my things and then I'll come to your room, okay?" She finished. Phoebe nodded, and Piper entered her room.

"Prue, I don't want to leave you in this state, why don't you come back with me?" Jason asked, half an hour later.

"Because one, I don't think that's a good idea, and two, I can't leave Piper and Phoebe on their own" She said, she was going to stick to Grams 'stay together' instructions. 

"Well I'm not leaving you, and how are you going to get to school in the morning too?" He asked.

"Fine, you stay here, but you're on the floor" Prue warned.

She took her nightwear to the bathroom, got dressed and brushed her teeth. She got back to her room and laid a spare pillow and quilt on the floor whilst Jason went to the bathroom. She then got into bed and tried to sleep. She kept thinking about Grams, and the man they had vanquished, and then her thoughts kept flipping to Katy, Andy and Jason, so an hour later, she was still awake, and still trying to figure out what to do about her situation. She got up and went to the bathroom. When she got back she climbed back into bed. 

"Can't sleep either?" Jason asked her in a whisper.

"No" Prue replied agitated.

"Don't worry about Andy, he'll come around" Jason soothed.

"No, he won't" she replied.

"Come here" Jason said, patting the quilt beside him. Prue got up and sat next to him. 

"I don't know how to sort it out, he'll never trust me, but I want to be back with him" Prue moaned, tears leaking from her eyes for about the twentieth time today. 

"Look, like I said in the first place, just blame it on me, at least that way he may forgive you" He said. "Look, do you want me to talk with him?" He added.

"No, it will just make it worse" Prue replied quietly. 

"Well if you change your mind" He finished. Jason rolled onto his side to face Prue. He could see the tears shining on her face. He hated how he'd hurt her like this, he only wanted to be with her. He lifted his hand to her face and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled weakly at him. He felt like he lived for her smile. He moved closer to her as she lay beside him. She rested her head on his arm and they lay there for a while. She wanted so much for none of this to ever have happened, but she couldn't walk away from it, she found herself not wanting to. 

Phoebe woke up first and the clock read 8:05 'sh*t' She thought as she hurried out of bed. She dressed quickly and shook Piper. She woke up quickly, seeing the time, she too rushed out of bed and put on a clean set of clothes. Phoebe went up to Prue's room. She knocked gently before opening the door. She noticed Prue's bed empty, then looking down on the floor, she saw her fast asleep in Jason's arms. "That's really the way to show Andy he's the only one you want" Phoebe whispered. She knelt down and woke Prue up. "It ten past eight" She said. Prue's eyes opened wide. "Sh*t" She said. She got up and got a change of clothes out of her wardrobe. Phoebe was just about to leave. 

"Listen Phoebe, this isn't what it looks like" Prue said.

"Sure, tell that to Andy" Phoebe replied, leaving the room. 

Twenty minutes later, Prue Piper, Phoebe and Jason were rushing out of the door and into Jason's car. Phoebe hadn't told Piper that Prue had slept in with Jason, so when Piper asked, she let Prue reply, that Jason slept on the floor, and Prue in her bed. Prue got Jason to drop her and her sisters off around the corner from the school, even though they were only just on time. She didn't want Andy to see them together.   
Prue got into class five minutes late, rushing to her seat.

"And where have you been Prudence?" The teacher asked.

"Sorry sir, I overslept" Prue replied, sitting down and unpacking her stuff. She could feel Katy staring at her, and when Prue looked in her direction, she scowled at her. Prue tried to do her work as best she could, but just like last night, her mind kept flipping over to Andy, then Grams. Prue was sick to death of thinking how she was to get Andy back. The end of the lesson finally came, and she waited outside the classroom, until Andy came out. 

"Andy" She said, when he was walking past her. He turned to look at her, but then turned back and carried on walking. She chased after him. "We're gonna have to talk at one point" She said as she caught up with him.

"Actually Prue, I just want to forget about you" Andy said bitterly. 

"Please" Prue said. He stopped and looked at her. He then walked up to the nearest classroom, checked it was empty and then they both walked inside.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked when they'd shut the door.

"Us" Prue replied hopefully.

"There is no 'us' anymore Prue" He said, not even looking at her. 

"I just want to sort it out, I know it's asking a lot, but can you not just forgive me?" Prue said. 

"Prue, every time I look at you, I see you and him together" Andy said angrily.

Tears rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry" She whispered.

"If you truly were Prue, it wouldn't have happened in the first place. I just want to know what was so wrong with our relationship that you had sex with someone you hardly even know!" He said, now shouting. Prue looked at the floor. She felt so bad, she just wanted him to hold her and tell her it was going to be all right. "I can't just forgive you Prue, and you shouldn't expect me too" He continued.

Prue was crying hysterically now, she sat down on one of the desks. 

"I'm really, really sorry" She gasped in between sobs. Andy hated watching her cry. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be fine, but he couldn't forgive her. He resisted the urge to walk up to her, and instead walked out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him. Prue calmed down after a few minutes and realised she was late for her next lesson too. She grabbed her bag and ran to her classroom. 

Piper rushed straight to class. She found Kaycee saving her seat, and luckily she had a cover teacher, other wise her usual teacher would have killed her for being late. They sat at the back of class talking. Nobody was listening to the teacher rambling on.

"So have you seen Danny since school yesterday?" Kaycee pried. 

"Yep" Piper replied.

"Spill" She said nudging Piper.

"There isn't anything to 'spill'!" Piper said.

"A likely story" Kaycee said sarcastically. "Where and when did you see him?" She added.

"At his, and at mine last night" Piper replied.

"Last night...you said there was nothing to spill" Kaycee teased. 

"There isn't. All we did was kiss" Piper said agitatedly. 

"Right" Kaycee said, not believing her. Piper hardly talked for the rest of the lesson, and the next. 

At break she and Kaycee were stood by their lockers. Kaycee still wouldn't believe that nothing happened between her and Danny. As they were discussing it, Danny came up to them. 

"Speak of the devil" Kaycee said as he stood beside Piper. 

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing" Piper said, glaring at Kaycee. 

"What you doing tonight?" Danny asked, ignoring Kaycee's sniggers as he put his arms around Piper and kissed her passionately.

"Oh purlease…get a room!" She said, turning away from them.

"Can't you get one of your mates to go out with her?" Piper whispered. Danny laughed.

"What you mean like Rick?" He said sarcastically. 

Phoebe rushed to her classroom, and found everyone waiting outside. 'Oh good, the teachers late' She thought as she lined up with everyone else. Helen walked up to her.

"Hey Phoebs, I didn't think you'd be in today!" She said, giving her a quick hug.

"Yeh, I thought I'd just try and avoid Craig, I'm not gonna let him ruin the rest of my life" Phoebe replied, although this wasn't the whole truth. She wasn't allowed to stay at home on her own, as demons may attack, and she couldn't see Grams for the whole day, so the only other option was school, where she'd be around people all the time.

"You go girl," Helen said smiling at her. The teacher came and they all poured into the classroom. The lesson went surprisingly quickly. Phoebe actually managed to do some of the work, and by the end of the lesson, she was in the teacher's 'good books' for once.

She was walking to her next lesson, when she saw Craig coming towards her. 'Great' She thought as she put her head down and walked faster. 

"Phoebe" He half shouted as he got nearer. She didn't look at him, or answer him. "Phoebe!" He shouted louder. She looked up eventually. 

"Have I not told you already to keep away from me?" She asked.

"Yes, but I have to see you, I'm really sorry for what I did, it's like I knew what I was doing but I couldn't stop it" He tried to explain.

"I know" Phoebe replied, she knew this was true, but she still hated him. He smiled at her, which sent shivers down her spine. "Just please, leave me alone though, that's all I'm asking" Phoebe said, walking off and leaving him stood in the middle of the corridor. She decided to skip next lesson, she couldn't be bothered trying to work with formulas, which she would never need again. She spent most of her time in the toilets, smoking. 'Why the hell don't they put smoke alarms in these places if they want to catch us?' Phoebe laughed to herself. She decided to come out at break, and she found Helen lurking around their lockers. 

"Rob says you weren't in lesson" She said.

"Yeh, I wasn't" Phoebe replied, opening her locker and pulling out her drink.

"Why not?" Helen asked.

"Cause I saw Craig, 'n' then I couldn't be bothered going to lesson, so I stayed in the toilets" Phoebe said casually.

"You should have told me, I'd have come with you" Helen replied, her too pulling out her drink.

"Sorry, It was kinda a spur of the moment thing" Phoebe replied. 

The walked to their next lesson and waited, in the deserted corridor, for the bell to go. They had five minutes left when Phoebe saw someone appear out of no where. She looked at the person, and realised it was the demon they had vanquished last night. "That can't be" She muttered, making Helen turn around and the demon sent her flying with a fireball. She hit the wall and fell to the floor. Phoebe gasped. 

"How?" She started.

"You stupid witches can't get rid of me that easily" He said. He walked towards Phoebe, holding his hand out. When he was centimetres away, he put his hand infront of Phoebe's stomach, so that it almost touched. An electric blue light flowed from his hand to Phoebe's stomach. Phoebe gasped, but couldn't move. The light formed a circle on her stomach, and in the circle showed almost what you would see on a scan, but without a baby. "Dam you" He said, breaking the connection. Before Phoebe could ask what the hell he had done, he shimmered out, leaving Phoebe shocked. She ran over to Helen, whose head was bleeding. She was about to run for help, when tiny white particles appeared infront of her. The particles formed the shape of a man, and then the man became real. Phoebe stared in awe at the man. He knelt down beside Helen, placed his hands over her head and blue lights shone from them. All the blood disappeared, and Helen began to stir. The man smiled at Phoebe before disappearing. 

"What the hell?" Phoebe said to herself.

Prue spent the next two hours thinking about Andy, and what she could say to make him trust her again. The bell finally rang, to signal lunch, and Prue realised she'd sat doing nothing whilst the whole class had been working. She grabbed her bag and hurried to the canteen. She wanted to find Andy, before everyone else was with him. She entered the canteen, and found a few people in the queue and a couple sat at the table…none of them was Andy, so Prue decided to wait outside of the canteen, so she could catch him before he went in. Lots of people passed her as she waited, including Roxanne and her boyfriend, who both gave her a dirty look. Finally, ten minutes later, Prue saw Andy heading her way. She took a deep breath and when he was in ear shot, she said "Andy, can we please talk?" She hadn't realised that Katy was with him. 

"Just ignore her" Katy said so Prue could hear.

"Please" Prue said desperately.

"Whatever" Andy replied, which made Katy look at him as if to say 'what are you doing?' 

"Thankyou" Prue said. "Can we eat somewhere else?" She added. Andy turned around and headed back the way he had just come, with Prue following him. They sat at the same bench they had sat at yesterday. Andy still wouldn't look at her. 

"Why?" He asked finally.

All Prue could do was cry. "I'm sorry I hurt you" She started. "I really didn't mean any of this to happen."

"Why did you do it?" He repeated.

"I don't know" She sobbed.

"What was wrong with us, why did you have to spoil it?" He asked.

"Nothing was wrong with us, and I really didn't mean to spoil it" Prue replied. "I'm really, really sorry" She added, moving her hand to his. He pulled his away. 

"Don't touch me" He said, angrily. Prue's cries became worse. Andy wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't, instead he stood up and left her for the second time today. 

He started to walk back to the cafeteria. On the way, he walked straight into Jason. "Sorry" He mumbled, before realising who it was. "Oh" he added after wards. 

"Listen, I want to talk to you" Jason started.

"That's funny, cause I really don't want to talk to you" Andy replied bitterly. 

"Look, it's about Prue" He said. "It wasn't her fault. I wanted her right from the start. I didn't care that you loved her, it didn't matter to me then" He continued

"It makes no difference, she still did what she did" Andy replied. 

"But I made her" Jason explained. Andy looked at him in disgust. "No, not physically made her" He said, realising what Andy thought he meant. "But I put doubt in her mind, and she couldn't really refuse me when I was centimetres away from her, blocking her path." He finished. Andy still looked disgusted.  
"I don't care, it still happened, and I definitely don't want to know the details!" Andy said, raising his voice. 

"Look at her" Jason said, pointing in Prue's direction. Andy turned and looked. Prue was still sat on the bench, her head in her hands, crying. He looked away. "I could probably be with her if she gives up on trying to win your trust back. But I'm not even going to try, instead I'm trying to convince you to forgive her, even though I still want to be with her. Seeing her, so hurt over you makes me realise she doesn't want to be with me, I'm not what she wants…you are" Jason said.

"Then why did she do it?" Andy asked.

"Because we all make mistakes" Jason replied, walking off and leaving Andy alone to think.

Helen opened her eyes, and found herself lay on the floor. She sat up and saw Phoebe next to her. 

"What happened?" She asked. 

"I have no idea, one moment we were stood talking, then next I got up from the floor, and saw you lay unconscious" Phoebe lied, she'd been running through her story for the past fifty minutes. 

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It's nearly lunch" Phoebe replied, she had told the teacher that she'd wait for Helen to wake up, and that she just needed to rest. She needed to get to her sisters though, if the demon could attack her at school, he was likely to attack them. She wondered what the hell he had been doing when he placed his hand over Phoebe's stomach. She also needed to find out who the man who helped Helen was. She had so many questions for Grams. Helen sat there confused.

"Do you remember a man?" She asked finally.

"No" Phoebe lied.

"Oh, maybe I was hallucinating" She replied, confused.

"We better go for lunch, class will have finished in a minute any way" Phoebe said, trying to distract her from what had happened. 

"Yeh" She replied, still deep in thought. Phoebe helped her up, and headed for the cafeteria.

Piper met Kaycee and Danny in the cafeteria after their third lesson. She found that, as she was sitting eating her lunch, she was bored of everything in her life, she needed more excitement. She realised that her powers were exciting, but she wanted to do something other people did, but that she had never done. She sat thinking for a while. 

"What's up?" Kaycee asked her. Piper looked up. 

"Nothing" She replied casually. Just then, Phoebe walked over to their table. 

'Great' Piper thought. 

"Piper, I really need to talk to you" Phoebe whispered as she reached their table.

"Why?" Piper asked.

"About what happened last night" Phoebe said, trying to hint for them to be alone.

"Okay" Piper said, getting up and walking outside with Phoebe. "What is it?" She asked when they were out of earshot.

"The man we were supposed to have got rid of attacked me and Helen about an hour ago" Phoebe whispered.

"What?" Piper said, half shouting. She looked around to make sure there was no one trying to listen in now. 

"Yeh, I fobbed Helen off, but I'm not really worried about the fact that he attacked us, it's more what he did" Phoebe started to explain about the electric blue lights shining from his hand, to her stomach and by the time she had finished, Piper's mouth hung open.

"I don't understand" She said at last.

"Neither do I" Phoebe admitted. "But we really need to go and see Grams…so we need to find Prue" Phoebe said as they headed back into the cafeteria.

Prue couldn't stop herself from crying, she had been sat on the bench for what felt like hours. 

"Prue" She heard some one say. She looked up and saw Andy looking down at her. She smiled weakly at him. He sat beside her. She sat there, wondering why he'd come back. 

"I know I was stupid" She said eventually. "And I wish it had never happened" She added.

"So do I" Andy replied.

"But I really am sorry, I didn't want to hurt you, and I certainly don't want to loose you" She continued. 

"I know you're sorry, but you have hurt me, and I don't know how to react, I can't just forgive you, even if I want to" Andy said, making a lump form in Prue's throat. 

"I don't expect you to really, I just wish you could" Prue replied. She felt so sick.

"I want to understand why it happened" He said. "I don't care if you think it will upset me more, I need to know, if I'm ever to forgive you" Andy said, taking a deep breath. "I just want the truth" He added.

"The truth will only make it worse for you" Prue replied, she didn't want to admit she had been tired of their relationship, and that there was no excitement any more. 

"I said, I want to know" Andy said more forcefully. 

"I can't" Prue protested.

"You owe it to me" Andy replied, she now noticed that he was looking her straight in the eye. 

"Okay, but please don't be mad with me" Prue said as she took a deep breath. "It started the first day he was here, I walked into him when walking to my lesson, and he kinda flirted with me, telling me that I didn't want you, and that I was going to hurt you one day. Well I thought nothing of it, and just carried on. But he kept hounding me, and telling me I wanted him. He kept forcing himself on me, and telling me I wasn't happy with you, and telling me he knew I was bored of our relationship" Prue stopped for breath, and to take a quick glance at Andy.

"Were you?" Andy asked when she'd stopped.

"Honestly?…I was a little, because nothing exciting happened with us anymore" Prue said wearily.

"And that's my fault?" Andy asked.

"No" Prue replied. "And I said you wouldn't want to know why." She added.

"Carry on" Andy instructed.

"That's it really, he just kept cornering me, and then I gave in. I'm really sorry" She added after seeing the look on Andy's face. They stayed in silence for a while. "Please say something" Prue said finally. 

"Like what?" Andy replied coldly.

"Anything…I told you that you didn't want to know why it happened, I said you'd hate me more." Prue moaned.

"I don't hate you" Andy replied. Prue didn't really know what to say. She knew she wanted everything to be okay with them again, but she didn't know how she was going to make it right. "What can I do to make it up to you?" Prue asked.

"Go back in time and change it" Andy replied monotony. 

"I can't do that" Prue replied seriously. 

"Then there's nothing you can do" Andy said. He looked at Prue again, he hated what she had just told him, but then he remembered what Jason had said; Prue didn't want to hurt him, yet Andy had made her tell him. He looked at Prue, her face glistening with tears. He felt it was all his fault, he knew deep down it wasn't but he couldn't help feeling it. Prue looked at him too. She couldn't believe she'd done this too him. She was just about to speak when Piper and Phoebe came running up to her. 

"Prue we really need to…oh" Phoebe said as she saw Andy sat next to her. 

"Can it wait?" Prue asked.

"No" Piper said urgently. 

"You go, it's fine" Andy said.

"We'll talk later?" Prue asked. Andy nodded half-heartedly. Prue walked off with Piper and Phoebe, Phoebe explaining what had happened. 

"So we need to get to Grams" Piper said to Prue.

"Okay, but you know could you guys not have waited like five minutes before coming up to me?" She asked annoyed, she knew this was important, but she couldn't help being angry. 

"Sorry…what's up with you and Andy anyway?" Piper asked.

"You don't wanna know" Phoebe warned. Prue glared at Phoebe. "Well she doesn't!" Phoebe said truthfully. 

Prue called for a cab, and they went to the hospital to visit Grams. They walked down the corridor, leading to the main reception when Phoebe was suddenly thrown through a closed door by a fireball, breaking the glass, and landing in a heap on the floor. Prue ran to the broken door, pushed it open and rushed to see if Phoebe was okay. Piper looked in the direction from where the fireball had come from and saw the demon they thought they'd vanquished last night. She froze him in panic. 

"Is she okay?" She said to Prue, rushing to her side. 

"I can't find her pulse" Prue said shocked. 

Then Prue saw white lights appear, which gradually formed the shape of a man. Prue's mouth was open in shock. 

"What the...?" She began. The man looked down at Phoebe, he then placed his hand over her heart and healed the wound which had been created by the broken glass. Piper gasped. The man looked at her. Piper looked into his eyes. She felt like she knew him. 

The man was about to orb out when Prue said "Wait, we need an explanation" 

The man turned to look at her. "What for?" He asked.

"You, who the hell…no, what the hell, are you?" She said. 

"Well, I'm Leo, and I'm your whitelighter" He said.

"Our what?" Prue asked confused.

"Your whitelighter…let's just say I'm like a guardian angel" He explained. Phoebe slowly started coming round. Piper knelt down to her.

"What happened?" She asked, but before Piper got a chance to explain, the demon unfroze, and hurled another fireball, this time at Piper. Leo grabbed Pipers hand and orbed out at the last moment. He and Piper materialised in the same spot moments later. 

"Woah" Piper exclaimed as she nearly fell over. The demon threw another fireball at her, and this time she managed to freeze him, and the fireball. The freeze wore of a lot quicker this time, and Piper found herself flying across the room, landing in a heap on the floor, the demon then sent Phoebe flying again, and so Prue was the only one left. He walked up to her, like he had done with Phoebe. Prue kept trying to throw him away with her powers, but only managed to make various ornaments fly across the room. He was now inches away from her, and he placed his hand over her stomach, just like he had done with Phoebe. Prue tried to move away, but she was rooted to the spot. Electric blue lights went from his hand to her stomach, and formed a circle around it. The image similar to that of an empty scan appeared again. The demon became angry. He broke the connection and sent Prue flying across the room like he had done with Piper and Phoebe. 

Leo had finished healing Piper and was trying to heal Phoebe. Piper gained consciousness and stumbled purposely over to Prues side. "Quick!" She exclaimed as orbs formed over Phoebe's heart and healed her. 

Leo rushed over to Prue. He started to heal her when one of the doctors came rushing in, to find out what had happened. Leo quickly broke the healing connection, but Prue was only half healed, the wound was still there. The doctor felt her pulse and called for the crash team. 

"CLEAR!" The nurse shouted as she tried to revive Prue. Piper was trying to console Phoebe, who was crying hysterically. 

The doctor looked at the clock. "Do we all agree?" He asked…everyone knew what he meant. 

"No!" Phoebe shouted as she threw herself out of Piper's arms.

"One more try" The nurse said, trying again. Piper heard the constant 'beeep' of the machine, Phoebe screaming, she saw Prue lying on the bed, the nurse watching the monitor. It was all drumming round and round in her head. 

"There's a slow heartbeat!" The nurse exclaimed. Piper jerked back to reality. 

"Thank God!" Piper said, rushing to Prue's side. Phoebe joined her. 

Prue lay in a hospital bed, and had been for two days. Phoebe was sat next to her, she still hadn't woken up, but her heartbeat was steady. They had explained what had happened, to Grams and Piper was with her now. They took it in turns to stay off school, and watch over Prue, never wanting her to be alone, in case the demon attacked again. Phoebe heard someone enter the room. "Do you want to stay with her while I go and get a drink?" Phoebe asked, thinking it was Piper. 

"Um, Yeh okay" Andy's voice replied. 

"Oh, hi Andy, I thought you were Piper, sorry" Phoebe said in shock, she didn't think Andy knew, and even if he did, she didn't think he would have come, seeing as how things were bad between him and Prue at the moment. 

"It's fine" Andy said. "Piper told me she was here" he added.

"I didn't think you'd care, sorry" Phoebe said. "I heard about what happened between you two" She finished cautiously.

"Oh" Andy said, dropping his eyes to the floor.

"I'm sorry" Phoebe repeated. "Um, can you watch her then, whilst I get a drink? I won't be long" She added, as she turned around. Phoebe left, and Andy put the flowers he'd bought on the side next to Prue. He took her hand and stroked it. He saw her lying there, motionless, and his eyes filled with tears. 

"How is Prue" Grams asked as Piper sat talking to her.

"There's still no change" Piper said sadly.

"She'll be okay though?" Grams asked hopefully.

"I hope" Piper replied. 

At that moment, Phoebe walked in. 

"You're supposed to be with Prue!" piper exclaimed.

"I thought you'd want to know, Andy turned up, he's with her now, I thought I'd give him some time alone with her" Phoebe said, ignoring Piper's worried expression.

"Oh, okay" Piper replied as Phoebe pulled up a chair beside her. 

"How are you?" She asked Grams.

"I'm getting better" Grams replied, with a feeble laugh.

Andy didn't know what to do or say. He wanted Prue to wake up, but he didn't know what he'd say when she did. He realised when he was sat watching her, how much he didn't want to loose her. 

Prue tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't. She could feel someone next to her, but she didn't know who it was. She tried to lift her hand up, but all she managed to do was move her fingers slightly.

"Prue?" Andy said, as he felt her fingers move.

'Andy?' Prue thought. She tried to open her eyes again, but she couldn't. She tried to say "Andy" But all that came out was a mumbled moan.

"It's okay Prue, just relax" She heard Andy say. She squeezed his hand slightly. 

"Shhhh" He soothed. She lay there for a while, still trying to focus on being awake, she didn't know how long it had been since she had been thrown against the wall by the demon, and she had no idea why Leo hadn't healed her, like he had done with Phoebe. Then she remembered, they too had been thrown against the wall. She tried to get up. Andy felt her moving. He tried to stop her.

"Phoebe" She managed to whisper.

"It's okay, Phoebe will be here in a minute" Andy said, all the time in this same, calm tone.

Prue stopped trying to move and strained to open her eyes. She managed too, but nothing was in focus. Everything was swaying around and the whole room just looked like a mass of colours all mixed together. She heard the door open.   
"How is she?" She heard Phoebe ask Andy.

"She's woken up, but she isn't very focused, she can't seem to move or speak properly" Andy replied.

"Oh my God" Phoebe said, rushing to Prue's side. "Prue" Phoebe said, as she took hold of her other hand. 

Prue made a moaning sound with her voice. Phoebe leant down and hugged her. 

"We've been so worried" Phoebe said as she let go. 

It was half an hour later, and Andy was still sat by Prue's side. She was now sat up, her movements were slow, but none the less, she was making progress. Piper had come to join Phoebe and Andy by their bed, and they were trying to keep Andy from asking what happened. 

Prue was feeling better, she could talk now, but not for long periods of time.

"Piper, Phoebe could you go and check on Grams for a bit?" She asked, wanting to talk to Andy alone.

"She's fine, I've just been with her" Piper replied, but Phoebe stood up, pulling Piper with her "Oh well, lets go and see her again" she said, as they both walked out, Piper confused. 

"You didn't have to come" Prue said to Andy when they'd shut the door.

"Like I wouldn't have" Andy said sarcastically. "Prue, even though I hate what you did, I still love you and I still care" He added. Prue felt a pang of guilt. 

"You shouldn't" She whispered ashamed.

"Well I do" Andy replied.

"What are we gonna do?" Prue asked, dreading the answer.

"I don't know" Andy said, he was still holding Prue's hand and had been for over an hour. "Before I came to see you when you were sat on the bench, Jason came to talk to me." Andy informed.

"Why?" Prue asked.

"He wanted to tell me how much you wanted me back, and how much you regretted what you did. He said he still wants you, but he knows I'm the one that you want" He continued.

"You are" Prue realised.

"I was sat thinking when you were unconscious" He started. "I realised that I don't want to lose you" He continued. "And how much you mean to me, but I don't know if I can forget what you did. Cause like I said, every time I look at you, I see you and him together" He said painfully.

"I'm sorry" Prue apologised. "I didn't mean for any of this" She continued, looking down, feeling ashamed. She felt so dirty, so disgusting. 

Andy looked at her for a while and they both sat in silence. "If we go back to how we were, do you promise that it won't happen again?" He asked finally.

"Yes" Prue said straight away.

"And you understand that if it does, I won't take you back again" He said.

"Yes" Prue repeated.

Andy fell into his thoughts for a while. The door opened. Piper walked in.

"I brought you both a coffee" She said, placing Prues on the side next to her, and handing Andy his. 

"Thanks" Prue said, trying to hide her annoyance. Piper always picked the wrong time to interrupt. 

"Can we come back in now?" She asked once she'd laid the coffee down.

"Not really" Prue said, failing to hide it.

"Oh, sorry" She said, walking out again.

Andy looked at Prue. "I know, I shouldn't be so harsh" Prue said.

"Is she okay?" Phoebe asked Piper as she came out of Prues hospital room.

"Yeh, just annoyed at me" Piper replied miserably.

"The doctors say shes making great progress, and that she can come home tomorrow" Phoebe informed as they walked up to see Grams.

"Oh, good, have they said when Grams can come out yet?" Piper asked. 

"Yeh, she can leave with us today, she'll be packing her things now" Phoebe said happily. 

"That's great!" Piper said, rushing into Grams' room. 

It was Pipers turn to stay with Prue tonight, Andy had offered but Grams had refused, telling him that it shouldn't change his life. Later telling Piper and Phoebe that at least one of them where needed, in case the demon came back. Phoebe went straight up to her room when they got back to the manor, and she fell asleep pretty quickly. She didn't sleep well though, she kept tossing and turning. Her dreams would go from black and white, to colour and from premonitions to dreams. When she woke up, she knew there was something in the premonitions that she'd had, which she had to remember, but no matter how much strain she put on herself, she still couldn't remember. 

She got to school, knowing that when she got back, Prue would be home. She saw Andy at break.

"Have you heard from Prue?" He asked, as soon as he had the chance.

"No, but she's coming home today" She said. "I heard about what happened, and I'm really sorry, it's not like Prue, it would usually be me to break a guys heart" Phoebe said, laughing until she saw Andy's uncomfortable face. "Sorry" She said. "Did you two sort it out though?" She asked eventually.

"I dunno" Andy replied. "I mean, I don't want to loose her, and I'd give anything to forgive her, but I can't trust her anymore!" Andy opened up. 

"Give it time" Phoebe reassured him. They both walked to class together. Phoebe saw Craig on the way, and dropped her head. Andy noticed. "Why are you avoiding him?" He asked nosily. 

"Long story" Phoebe said, not wanting to get into it.

"Hey, you listened to me, now its my turn" Andy pried.

"It's complicated, he did something he really shouldn't have" Phoebe said. 

"I won't tell anyone" Andy said.

"Yeh, I no but…oh look! The bell went, I really need to get to class" Phoebe said, Andy knew she was trying to escape the conversation, so didn't try to get it out of her. "You can come and see Prue after school if you want" Phoebe said, as they both went different ways.

"Yeh, I'll drive you home too" Andy shouted back. "Meet you by the parking lot" He finished, as Phoebe nodded and ran off to class.

Danny waited in the canteen for Piper at lunch, but she didn't turn up. He saw lining up for her lunch "Hey" He shouted as he started walking towards her. Phoebe turned around.

"Where's Piper?" He asked as he got nearer to her.

"Shes with Prue" Phoebe replied, assuming he knew about Prue.

"Oh, Okay" He said. "Will she be back tonight?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeh, do you want me to tell her to give you a call?" Phoebe asked.

"Um, can I come and see her tonight?" He asked.

"Yeh, I think so" Phoebe replied "you know where we live, right?" She asked.

"Yeh" He replied as her walked off, back to his table, with Rick and his other mates.

"Who's that" Rick asked, stuffing his mouth with his lunch.

"Piper's sister" Danny replied, taking a bite from his own lunch.

"Man, she's hot!" Rick said, staring at Phoebe. Phoebe got her lunch, and went to sit with Helen.

Rick was still watching every move she made. Phoebe laughed, at something Helen had just said.

Rick stood up, put his tray by the sink and headed for Phoebe's table.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked.

"Watch, and learn" Rick replied.

"Hey gorgeous" He said as Phoebe looked up at him. Phoebe laughed. "Mind if I take a seat?" He asked, pointing to the seat opposite her.

"What ever" Phoebe replied.

"Well, I'll just go, get a drink or something" Helen said, standing up. Phoebe looked at her desperately, and shook her head slightly. Helen laughed and walked off. 

"What do you want?" Phoebe asked as she watched Helen walk away.

"You" Rick replied. 

"Well you're subtle" Phoebe said sarcastically.

"I'm a firm believer of saying what I want, and then going after it" Rick replied. Phoebe didn't really know what to say.

"Right, well I'm gonna go…over there" Phoebe said, pointing randomly, as she walked off. Rick walked back to his mates.

"Was that a lesson on how to get girls to walk away from you?" Danny asked smirking.

"She wants me…she just doesn't know it yet" Rick said

It was finally the end of the day, and Phoebe was waiting for Andy, outside his car, she had already spent ten minutes trying to find it. 

"Sorry I took so long" Andy said, opening his and Phoebe's door. 

"It's fine" Phoebe replied. 

They puled up outside the manor. They rushed in.

"Is Prue back?" Phoebe shouted. There was no reply. 

Phoebe walked to the phone and found a note, quickly scribbled. It read:

__

Phoebe, Prue needed picking up from the hospital, I'll be about an hour. Love you. Grams xxx

"She's gonna be a little late" Phoebe informed Andy.

"That's fine" Andy replied, Phoebe went to make them both coffee, and Andy put the television on.

"There's someone at the door" Andy shouted to Phoebe, Phoebe cam rushing down the stairs in a change of clothing. She opened the door, expecting it to be Prue. "Are they back?" Andy shouted.

"No" Phoebe replied. "Hi" She added, to Danny on the doorstep.

"Hey, is Piper here?" He asked. 

"No, sorry, they're running a bit late, she should be back soon, do you want to come in?" Phoebe asked politely. 

"Yeh, okay" Danny replied, stepping in as Phoebe led him to the living room, where Andy was sat. 

"This is Andy by the way" Phoebe introduced.

"Hey" Andy and Danny said at the same time. "Sorry, was I interrupting anything?" Danny asked apologetically. 

"No" Phoebe and Andy replied in unison. "He's Prue's boyfriend" Phoebe said.

"Oh, right" Danny replied as they all laughed. 

Prue finally got home half an hour later. Andy and Phoebe fussed over her, when Danny just wanted to be with Piper. Prue was lay on the sofa, Andy sat next to her, stroking her hair. 

"Prue? Can you just come p to the attic for a minute?" Grams asked, as Prue got up carefully and climbed the stairs with Grams' help. 

"What are we doing?" Prue asked when she'd closed the attic door. 

"Just shout for Leo" Grams whispered. 

"Why?" Prue asked. 

"Just do it!" grams urged.

"Leo?" Prue shouted. Leo orbed in.

"Can you heal Prue now?" Grams asked, annoyed. 

Leo looked baffled. "Oh, right, Yeh" Leo replied. He placed his hand over Prue's wound. Orbs formed around it, and then it disappeared.

"You know, that's really freaky!" Prue muttered. Leo started to orb out. 

"Wait" Grams said. Leo re-materialised. "Can you ask the elders how we are supposed to vanquish the man who did this, and can you also ask them who he is?" Grams said, bossily. Leo orbed out.

"Can I go now?" Prue asked.

"Yeh, but still take it easy, other wise Andy will suspect something's going on" Grams replied, walking over to the Book of Shadows and flipping through it's pages.

Piper and Danny were up in Piper's room. Piper had the strange feeling again, that she wanted to do something that wasn't like what she'd usually do. Danny puts his hands on Piper's waist, and pulled her towards him. He went to kiss her, but Piper pulled away.

"What've you done to deserve it?" Piper teased.

"Nothing really, but you know you want to" Danny replied back. 

"You're very…" Piper started

"Sexy?" Danny finished.

"Actually, I was gonna say cocky" Piper replied. 

"That's the way you like me" Danny said, kissing her before she could resist. Piper kissed him back, more passionately. His hands moved up and started unbuttoning her shirt. Piper didn't strain against it, she wanted to do something more…daring. They moved towards Piper's bed, still kissing. They broke apart and piper pulled Danny onto the bed with her. She started undressing him, as he undressed her. Piper looked into his eyes, and she knew she was falling in love with him, and she knew the time was right. 

"You wanna?" She asked, he knew what she meant.

"Yeh, you sure you do?" He asked.

"Positive" Piper replied.

'I'm so sick of all this' Phoebe thought as she watched Prue and Andy making out on the sofa. She wished she had someone who loved her, despite who she was, like Danny did with Piper, or someone who loved her, despite what she'd done, like Andy did with Prue. But all she got was smarmy guys chasing her. She got up from the sofa, where she had been reading her magazine, and traipsed up the stairs. She got into Grams' room, and dialled Helen's number into the phone. 

"Helen, how d'ya fancy getting trashed tonight?" Phoebe said when Helen answered the phone.

"Um, I kinda can't, Jonny's coming round, I think we're gonna get together…after all this time!" Helen said excitedly. "Maybe another time though?" She said.

"Yeh, whatever" Phoebe replied, putting the phone down. 'Fine, I'll get trashed by myself then' She thought. 

She grabbed her coat, the rest of the cash she had and headed downstairs, out of the manor. 

Prue was actually lad that Andy had found out about her and Jason, it had made them stronger, and it made her realise how lucky she was to have him. She asked Grams if he could stay the night, making the excuse that it would make her feel safer, and cheer her up. Grams agreed. Prue and Andy stayed downstairs, and didn't see Piper and Danny for at least two hours. When they finally came down, it was when Grams had called them for dinner. Piper looked all flushed, but luckily it was only Prue who had noticed. They all sat down for dinner, but Grams noticed Phoebe was missing.

"Where has Phoebe gone?" She asked when they all started eating.

"She left about half an hour ago" Prue replied casually.

"Left for where?" Grams asked.

"I duno" Prue replied.

"Shes knows she shouldn't be alone" Grams muttered so quietly, only she could hear it. They all continued eating in silence, Piper avoiding Danny's gaze, she felt embarrassed and ashamed that she let herself do what she had done. It wasn't usually like her. 

Phoebe wandered the streets for a while, she went into the corner shop, she hoped that she'd pass for eighteen, she usually did, but she was nervous all the same. 

"Hi, how can I help you?" The woman at the counter asked.

"Hey, can I have a bottle of vodka please?" Phoebe asked.

"How old are you?" The woman asked.

"Nineteen" Phoebe replied, she knew the woman wasn't going to believe her.

"Have you got any ID?" The woman asked politely.

"Sorry, I never carry it around with me, I always forget" Phoebe lied.

"Well then, I'm really sorry, but I can't serve you" The woman sad apologetically. Phoebe smiled and walked out. She tried the next few shops, and eventually she managed to be served. She then went to sit at the park, where she got lost in her thoughts, and before she knew it, she had drunken three quarters of the bottle. She sat there for what felt like hours, and she realised the sky had turned dark. She remembered going to this park when she was little. She had always loved it. It felt so comforting to her. She could hear people shouting around her, but she was never usually worried about what would happen to her. But Craig, well the being who had controlled him, had taken all her confidence away from her, she could never forget. The voices started getting closer, but it was to dark to see where they were coming from. Her head started to eel heavy, she knew she'd drunken too much, but still she carried on, the voices becoming ever closer. Finally she blacked out, hitting her had on the floor. 

"Her cell phones engaged" Grams complained angrily as she hung up.

"She'll be back soon" Piper reassured. 

"I hope" Grams said. Prue and Andy had now gone upstairs, leaving Piper to calm Grams down, and try not to make Danny feel uncomfortable. 

"I best go" He said after a while.

"No, you can stay" Piper said half convincingly. 

"Really, it's fine, I'll see you at school tomorrow, Yeh?" He said.

"Well, okay" Piper replied, seeing him to the door.

"Bye" He said, as he kissed her. 

"Bye" Piper replied, blushing, she hated anyone watching them kiss, and she could feel Grams' eyes on them. She shut the door behind them, and hoping to escape Grams' lectures, she quickly walked upstairs. She could hear Andy and Prue in Prue's room, and she was now starting to worry about Phoebe. Phoebe had been so depressed recently, she hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid.

Phoebe felt herself being shaken awake. It was now nearly pitch black, and she was still on the park bench, her bottle must have rolled out of her hand when she'd collapsed because it was now smashed on the floor. 

"She's woken up" Phoebe heard an unfamiliar voice say.

"Good, can we leave now?" A second voice said, Phoebe thought she recognised this one, but she didn't know where from. She opened her eyes, but couldn't see anyone.

"Hang on Rick, it can't hurt to just stay for five more minutes" The first voice said. 'Who's Rick?' Phoebe thought.

"What time is it?" Phoebe asked.

"About nine thirty" The guy nearest to her replied.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked, confused.

"I dunno, we just found you here, looks like you been drinking too much" The guy laughed as he held up the empty vodka bottle.  
"Oh right, Yeh" Phoebe muttered, slowly getting to her feet. 

"I'm Lee by the way" He said. 

"Phoebe" Phoebe said, smiling.

"Are you going home?" Lee asked as they started to walk.

"Quit chatting her up, and let's leave, she'll be fine!" Rick said impatiently.

"I'm not chatting her up, I'm just concerned, even if you drank that amount, you'd be in her state" Lee defended.

"He's right, I'll be fine" Phoebe tried to convince him. 

"No, I'm not leaving you alone like this, we'll walk you home, really it's no trouble" Lee replied.

"Yeh, no trouble?" Rick said sarcastically.

Phoebe ignored him "It's not that far" Phoebe said, she didn't want to go home like this. 

"Then it won't take too long" Lee said, obviously not going to give up. 

Phoebe continued walking, and none of them spoke for a while. They got to the main shops and Lee went to get some alcohol for him and Rick. Rick finally saw Phoebe properly and almost kicked himself when he realised it was her who he'd been chatting up in the cafeteria. Phoebe saw him too. 'Oh god, could this get any worse?' Phoebe asked herself. 

"Sorry about before" Rick mumbled, he felt so stupid, he definitely didn't stand a chance with her now!.

Phoebe didn't reply. Lee came out of the shop, and they continued walking.

"Where d'you live?" He asked. 

"Not far, but you know what, I really don't want to go home at the moment…can I stay with you for a bit?" Phoebe asked, she didn't really want to spend the night with Rick, but Lee was all right, and anything was better than being at home right now.

"Um.." Lee started, looking at Rick for an answer. "Don't you think you should go and sleep off all the drink?" He said.

"No" Phoebe replied plainly. 

"Well, okay then" He replied and they all went to sit in the park, next to the shops.

Grams was pacing the living room, Piper trying to calm her down. 

"I mean, what if something happened to her? She knows she shouldn't be out alone" Grams said, for about the fifth time. 

"I'm sure she'll be fine" Piper said, only half convinced. Grams continued pacing the living room. Prue rushed down the stairs, her shirt fastened loosely, and her hair a mess. She grabbed her bag, which was at the bottom of the stairs, and ran back up to her room. 

Grams hadn't even noticed.

Lee got out the two bottles, which he'd bought from the shop, and handed one to Rick. He opened his, and started drinking from it. Phoebe watched him for a second. 

"Can I have some?" She asked after a while.

"I think you've had enough" Lee said laughing.

"I don't" Phoebe replied, now looking at Rick. Rick shrugged and handed his bottle to Phoebe, a smirk appearing on his face. Lee glared at him. 

"Don't be so protective" Phoebe started. "You don't even know me…what's the point?" She finished, taking a large swig from the bottle and shuddering. After she'd drunk a quarter of the bottle, Rick took it back. Phoebe didn't really know what was going on, she was half-aware of being in the park, but other than that, she just sat there, her mind blank. Lee went back to the park, to get him and Rick some more drink, and Phoebe found herself left alone with Rick again. She sat silently for a while, not noticing him edging closer to her. He put his arm around her, and before she realised what they were doing, he was kissing her. She felt very light headed. She wasn't even aware of Lee coming back, and pulling Rick off her. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing man? You know dam well she has no clue what's going on…you're sick! You decide to take advantage, is that the only way you can get the girl you want?" Lee shouted, pushing Rick away from them. 

"It's only a bit of fun" Rick said calmly.

"Screw you" Lee replied, walking back over to Phoebe. "Come on, you're going home" He finished, helping her up and they both walked off, Lee looking disgustedly at Rick.

They walked two blocks, Lee struggling to keep Phoebe awake. She had reluctantly given him her address, and he was walking down her road, searching for her house. He found it and was debating whether to leave her at the doorstep, so he wouldn't get hassle from her parents, or take her in and make sure she actually got in the right house. 

He dragged her up the steps, she was now hysterically laughing. She managed to get her balance, so he left go, which was a huge mistake as she fell on the floor. He knelt down to see if she was okay. She kept laughing, but managed to move herself onto him. She went in to kiss him, he then leaned back and pushed her away.

"Maybe some other time when you ain't p*ssed outta your skull!" He said, helping her stand up again. He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. 

Piper answered it, looking stressed. She took one look at Phoebe and whispered "Oh no, not now…Phoebe! This is all I need!". Lee looked confused.

"Hi" He said, trying to make a good impression.

"Hi" Piper replied quickly. "How much has she had?" She added.

"I dunno, I found her in the park, there was an empty vodka bottle by her, n then I was with Rick, n she persuaded him to give her some more, I'm really sorry" He said ashamed. 

"Right, well, um, can you help me get her upstairs? She needs to lie down" Piper said panicking, she didn't want Grams to see Phoebe in this state.

"Yeh, sure" He said, holding Phoebe up and slowly walking her into the manor. 

Just as they were about to go upstairs, Grams came rushing over. "Sh*t" Piper murmured. 

"What the…?" Grams said, ashamed as she saw Phoebe. 

"It's not as bad as it looks" Piper said desperately. "She just needs rest" She added, as she ushered Lee and Phoebe upstairs. 

"Rest? She needs to be told the rules of this house" Grams said, raising her voice. 

Prue could hear shouting in the corridor. She broke away from Andy to try and listen.

"Ignore it" Andy said, pulling her closer and kissing her again. 

Lee had gotten Phoebe up the stairs. But there were so many rooms he didn't have a clue which one to put Phoebe in. Piper was still trying to calm Grams down on the stairs, and Phoebe was too drunk to know which room was hers. He decided to try the doors. The first one contained a bathroom, the second looked like a spare bedroom, and when he got to the third one, he knocked lightly, then opened the door. Prue looked up from the bed, covering herself with the duvet. 

"Sorry!" Lee apologised, his face red with embarrassment. Prue grabbed her dressing gown as he turned away. 

"What's going on?" She asked as she saw Phoebe. 

"I found her drunk in the park, she needs to sleep it off, where's her room?" He asked, feeling very uncomfortable. 

Prue showed him to Phoebe's room, where he placed her on her bed and sat down next to her. 

Piper and Grams finished shouting. "I'll talk about this in the morning" grams said, walking up the stairs and into her bedroom. Piper followed, but entered Phoebe's room instead. 

"Thanks for this" Piper said. 

"It's fine, it was no trouble" He lied.

"Anything could have happened too her, she's so stupid" Piper said, angrily. 

"Well it didn't, but I should be going, my parents will start to worry." Lee said, half laughing.

"Okay, well thanks again" Piper replied, showing him out.

"Aren't you Danny's girl?" Lee asked, finally realising where he recognised her from.

"Yeh why?" Piper asked.

"I'm Lee, one of his mates" He said.

"Cool" Piper replied. "Well, I'll see you then" She added as he walked out of the manor. Piper then walked back upstairs, got undressed and tried to sleep.

The next morning Phoebe woke up, her head banging. Grams had to prise her out of bed, and supply her with two mugs of coffee before she even thought about getting ready for school. She finally got dressed and entered Andy's car, Prue and Piper following behind her. She couldn't be bothered going to school, there wasn't any point, she didn't understand half of it anyway. They all got out of the car, Phoebe was dreading seeing Lee and Rick, because she didn't know how much of a state she had been in, but judging by her hangover, she definitely would have made a show of herself. She entered her first lesson, dreading what would be said, but no one seemed to know anything, but then again, Rick and Lee weren't in her year. She decided she would try to find them at break, and apologise for her behaviour, whatever she'd done. 

Piper got to lesson, to find a rhythmic murmur running through the class. As she sat down in her seat, she saw a few people glance at her, but turn away when they saw her looking. 

"How's your sister today?" Rick finally said, smirking. 

"She's fine" Piper replied, she had a feeling this had something to do with how drunk Phoebe had been last night. Half the class laughed. Piper sat down, and ignored them for most of the lesson. She kept shooting scowls at Lee, until he finally got the chance to come over. 

"Look, it wasn't me who told them about your sister!" He exclaimed.

"Yeh" Piper said sarcastically. "Well who else was it then?" She asked.

"Who thrives on making other people look bad?" He said rhetorically. 

"Rick" Piper muttered angrily. Lee nodded. "I'm really sorry, he tried it on with her when she was too drunk to realise. When I saw him, I took Phoebe home, all I was interested in was getting her home safely. Maybe you should tell her to be more careful in future, I mean she tried it on with me, but lucky for her I turned her down, next time whoever she meets might not." He finished as he walked off. 

It came to break, and Prue had so far managed to avoid Katy and all her other ex-mates. They were still talking to Andy, but whenever they would see her and him together, they would act as if she wasn't around. The only person who acted normally with her, was Jason, only Prue didn't even want to talk to him, as it would provoke another argument with Andy. Most of the year seemed to know about her being in hospital, and about her and Jason. She hadn't realised how much what happened between her and Jason would effect her life. She didn't regret it though, it had made her and Andy stronger. She stood by her locker, waiting for Andy. She saw Jason walking down the corridor near her. She had to do something, she had to say something, she felt so bad for him, he now had next to no mates, and all because of her. 

"Jason" She called as he walked nearer. He looked around ,and headed in her direction. 

"Thought you weren't talking to me" He said uncomfortably. 

"I'm sorry" She started, "I just wanted to thank you, Andy told me what you said to him" She continued.

"I only told him the truth" Jason replied.

"Yeh, but you didn't have to" She said.

"I was gonna come and see you in the hospital, but I thought better of it, I mean with Andy there and all." Jason trailed of.

"Yeh, well thanks anyway" Prue said, just as Andy walked up to them.

"Wh..?" Andy started.

"I was just thanking him, for what he said to you" Prue excused. 

"Bye" Jason said, walking off before Andy could start on him.

"I can't just ignore him, he's lost everyone because of me" Prue said, looking down at the floor.

"It's fine" Andy said coldly. They both walked off to their next classroom. 

Phoebe managed to find Piper at the beginning of break, and found out where Lee's next lesson was. Piper warned her that she might get some funny looks, and some stick off Rick, but Phoebe brushed her concern away, and hurried off to find Lee. 

She found him, hanging near a group of guys. She took a deep breath, and walked up to him. 

"Hi" She started, to make herself seen. This made most of them look at her. Can I talk to you?" She asked, ignoring the others. They all started laughing, and joking about her, but she kept her cool, and her and Lee walked around the corner. 

"Look, I wanted to apologise for what happened last night." She started.

"It's fine" He replied.

"Well, that's the only problem…what's fine, cause you see, I kinda don't remember half of it…what happened?" She asked, dreading the answer. 

"You were quite drunk" Lee said, as Phoebe laughed uncomfortably. "But nothing happened really, except for you collapsing on me, and um, kissing me" He added.

"Oh God, sorry!" Phoebe said, at least it wasn't as bad as she thought it might have been.

"It's fine really, I didn't mind, I just didn't want you regretting anything" He said, to tell the truth, if she hadn't have been drunk, he wouldn't have rejected her. Phoebe laughed. 

"Well, thanks for getting me home, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't!" Phoebe said, shivering at the thought. 

"It was no trouble" He excused. 

"Bye then" Phoebe said, starting to walk away.

"Bye…I'll see you again…right?" He asked.

"Promise" Phoebe replied, before walking to meet Helen.

Piper finished school, and waited to meet Danny outside. She only had to wait for a minute, before two figures walked closer. As they got nearer, she noticed one was Danny, and the other Lee. 

"He insisted he come with me" Danny said, pointing to Lee, as they got to Piper.

"Oh, Okay" Piper said, a little taken back. 

"Well, I think we're all getting home by Andy, it might be a tight squeeze" She laughed. Prue and Andy walked up to them a few moments later. They all waited for Phoebe, who as usual turned up five minutes late, not bothering to hurry up when they beckoned to her. They finally arrived at the manor, which was the busiest it ever had been. 

Phoebe was now entertaining Lee, Prue and Andy had disappeared the moment they had entered the manor, and Danny and Piper were downstairs in the kitchen, getting iced tea and cookies. 

"I'm just going to my room, I'll be back in a minute" Piper said as she placed her glass on the counter and walked hurriedly up the stairs. She entered her room to find Grams changing her sheets. 

"I thought I heard people downstairs" Grams said accusingly. Piper laughed.

"Yeh, you have a full house today" She said, opening her set of draws and pulling out a perfume bottle. As soon as she turned around, the demon guy shimmered in. Piper went to freeze him, but before she managed to, he seemed to freeze her, well not exactly freeze, because she could still see what was happening, and was still aware of her surroundings, but she was rooted to the spot. He did the same as he had done to both Prue and Phoebe, placing his hand over her stomach, sending electric blue lights to her stomach, the same, scan-like image appeared. This time, inside the image, there was a tiny, developing egg. The demon laughed loudly, and disappeared. Piper felt herself move, and she stared into Grams' eyes, they were filled with shock, worry and Piper detected a hint of anger. She turned towards the door, she knew what Grams had just seen, she could feel it. She looked at the door, and there Danny stood, his eyes wide at what he had obviously witnessed too. 

"What the hell…?" Danny started, his eyes fixed on the place where the demon had gone.

"How long have you been there?" Piper asked.

"Long enough to know that thing…that thing that was there, has some sort of…supernatural powers" Danny stuttered.

Prue could hear raised voices from Piper's room. She got up and went to see what was happening. 

"I demand an explanation Piper!" Danny shouted, obviously shocked from whatever had just happened. 

"Okay, you want an explanation?" piper said, she had to tell him sometime. Danny nodded vigorously. "Okay, well as the result of us, I am now pregnant, and that thing you just saw, apparently seems to want to have something to do with my baby!" Piper said hysterically, tears rolling down her cheeks. The whole place fell silent. 

"What?" Prue said, making her appearance known. 

"She's right" Grams said, sitting down on the bed. "I think everyone should go home, Prue can you take care of Andy, and tell Phoebe to come upstairs" She said monotony. 

"I'm not leaving" Danny said. "I have as much to do with this as any of you" He added.

"It would be safer for you if you left, we don't know when the…demon…is going to come back" Grams replied, not moving except for her mouth.

"I'm not leaving" Danny repeated.

"Fine" Piper said "But I don't want you getting hurt" She said softly. 

"I think you'd get more hurt than me" Danny replied. Piper didn't reject, she decided not revealing their secret was the best way, at least if they got through this they might stand a chance of being together. He would never accept her if she told him about her powers.

Phoebe and Prue ran up the stairs, apparently getting rid of Andy and lee was easier than Prue had expected. 

"Is it true?" Phoebe asked when she entered Piper's room. Piper nodded. "What are you gonna do?" She asked 

"There's only one thing we can do" Prue said.

"Find the guy and destroy him, before he destroys me…and my baby" Piper said.

"It really would be best if you go" Prue said, irritated, to Danny.

"I'm staying" He insisted.


	2. Chapter 2 the end!

"Okay, well we need to work on finding a vanquish for the demon, it looks like the only thing which will destroy him, is the power of three…are you ready girls?" Grams asked nervously.

Piper nodded, a lump forming in her throat as she looked over at Danny, his shocked expression never wavering. 

"Let's nail thins son of a b*tch!" Phoebe exclaimed. 

Prue laughed nervously "But how are we supposed to do that? The potion didn't work last time!" she said.

"The power of three, hopefully" Grams said, making sense to herself, but the others looked completely confused. She looked at their expressions in turn. "Okay, well hopefully, if you recite 'the power of three will set us free' three times, it should work, if not I don't know what will!" Grams said, a tension filling the air. 

They stood in the attic around the circle of candles, which they had created again, and again they recited the summoning spell. When it had finished, the candles blew out and a ferocious wind arose. The demon appeared, a sneer on his face as he saw the three sisters surrounding him. Prue grabbed Piper and Phoebe's hands, and together they started to chant.

"The power of three will set us free" They said nervously, as the demon lifted his hand to send an energy bolt in Phoebe's direction.

"The power of three will set us free" The chanted for a second time, as Grams' face twisted in fear. 

"You cannot defeat me witches! And you cannot stop what the future brings!" The demon shouted, standing in the circle, laughing a high pitched laughter. 

"The power of three will set us free!" They shouted, confidence building in Piper's eyes, the demon was now rotating in the circle, his laughter echoing through the attic. His face suddenly twisted in pain, as his body started exploding first his legs, then his body, and finally his head shrieked and exploded, sending bolts of energy around the room. All the windows smashed, and Prue Piper and Phoebe were thrown backwards, at such a force that Grams thought they couldn't be alive. 

"Leo!" She shrieked, as Leo appeared in a swirl of bright lights. He looked at the three of them, and rushed over to Prue. Once she was healed, he rushed to Piper, placing his hands over her heart. Piper awoke suddenly, pain searing through her stomach. 

"My baby" She moaned, clutching at her stomach which felt like it was being ripped out of her stomach. Leo rushed over to Phoebe whilst Grams tried to calm Piper down. "Leo, can you heal her baby?" Grams asked worriedly. Leo ran back over to Piper, this time, placing his hands over her stomach. Nothing happened. 

"I'm sorry" He said, as Piper wailed in despair. Prue took hold of her sister and sat holding her, rocking from side to side, she could only imagine the pain Piper was going through. 

Leo and Grams walked outside. 

"They are too young to be dealing with their powers now, they nearly died with this demon, and there are worse out their I can assure you." Leo whispered to Grams.

"I know, the past few days have taught me that they need to be normal teenagers, before they can come into our world. I shall rebind their powers, if you can erase their memories of anything which has been supernatural. Just don't erase what has happened completely, I'm sure Piper will still want to be with Danny." Grams said.

"I'll try" Leo said.

"Take them downstairs, and whilst you are erasing their memories, I shall bind their powers once again" Grams said monotony, walking back into the attic. 

Leo led the three of them downstairs, where Danny sat on the sofa, trying to give himself a reasonable explanation to everything that had happened. Piper went and sat next to him, hoping he would keep their secret. Prue and Phoebe took a seat opposite the both of them, and Leo stood in the middle. "I'm sorry" He repeated, as he sprinkled sparkling dust over them, and they fell into a deep sleep. He went around them in turn, erasing the supernatural memories they had, and then he orbed each of the sisters into their beds, and Danny in with Piper. He then orbed out leaving them to dream. 

Piper awoke wrapped in Danny's arms. She couldn't remember going to bed, or Danny going with her, but she didn't think anything of it. She looked at the clock, it read 7:45 am. She turned over, shaking Danny awake too. He just pulled Piper closer into him, snuggling up to her and started drifting back to sleep. Piper pulled herself out of bed, realising they were going to be late for school if they didn't get a move on. She noticed that she had slept fully clothed and wondered why she had done. She couldn't remember what had happened last, and so she walked down the stairs, confused. The kitchen was alive with activity, Prue eating her breakfast as Grams made each of them a cup of coffee. Phoebe was peering into the fridge, apparently trying to find her grapefruit. They all looked up as Piper walked in. "Morning" Prue said cheerfully. 

"Have you seen my grapefruit?" Phoebe asked agitatedly. Prue laughed at her, as Piper sat down. She forgot about all the strange things that she had noticed, and as she started to pour her cereal, Grams thought to herself 'Just another normal day'.


End file.
